


Fingerprints

by outsidemynorm15



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Happy Ending, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outsidemynorm15/pseuds/outsidemynorm15
Summary: Hey Darling.” Curtis greeted Gus with a quick kiss on her cheek. “Waverly, do you mind if I look at your arm?”Shrugging, Waverly moved to sit down while holding out her arm for Curtis to inspect. He ran his fingers over the fading prints and smiled. “Waverly Earp. You’ve found your soulmate.”“What’s a soulmate?” Waverly narrowed her eyes as she looked at her uncle.  “That sounds like a fairytale.”“Well, it is kind of like a fairytale.” Curtis chuckled. “For some unknown reason, every person has a perfect mate. A person that completes them. A person that fills in all their vacant places.  Does that make sense?”Tilting her head, Waverly narrowed her eyes again. “What does that have to do with these fingerprints?”Guess you'll have to read to find out. 😊
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 555
Kudos: 908





	1. Soul Touched

The mall was packed. Parents had their small children by their hands while teenagers chased each other laughing as they went from store to store. Waverly couldn’t remember ever seeing so many people. She may have been to the mall before, but if she had, she didn’t remember it. Her mother may have brought her, but her mother had been gone a long time.

“Waverly, keep up.” Her aunt said as she reached for her hand. “Let’s see if we can find you some school clothes.”

Waverly was nine years old. She didn’t need to hold anyone’s hand. Shaking her head, she picked up pace and moved passed her aunt. “I don’t need you to hold me hand.”

“Alright, girlie, but you better not get lost.”

Waverly’s Aunt Gus was a no-nonsense woman. Her grey hair was a little longer than chin length and she wore it in a I don’t really give a fuck style. Her eyes could go from compassion to comprehension to condemnation in about 5 seconds. Waverly had counted it one time. It was 5 seconds exactly. Gus had given the look to her older sister, Wynonna, more times than she could count. Actually, that wasn’t true. Waverly had counted that too. Gus had given Wynonna that look 43 times. Once a day for the last 43 days.

“Do you like dresses? Gus asked.

“I don’t know.” Waverly shrugged. “Daddy never bought me any.”

Ward Earp thought dresses were a waste of money. They were fancy and the Earp children weren’t going to do anything fancy. The Earp children went to school and then home. Pants and T-shirts worked fine for that. Ward had much better use for the money he made as Purgatory’s Sheriff. His weekly tab at the local bar, Shorty’s, was more than he made in a month. Everyone knew that Ward loved his booze far more than his three children.

“Well, your dad isn’t buying you stuff, so you want a dress or not?

It was true. Her father, Ward, wasn’t buying her anything now nor would he be buying her anything in the future. Ward was a nasty drunk and 43 days ago he was nasty to the wrong person. The guy put two slugs in him before Ward could even pull his Sheriff Department issued Glock from its holster. Waverly wasn’t even sad about it. Her nine-year-old mind was built for complex calculations and science and even she couldn’t count the number of times Ward had taken the belt to her or Wynonna. Nope, she didn’t care.

43 days ago, her aunt and Uncle Curtis picked her up at the police station. Wynonna was off on a celebratory drunk and didn’t show up to their house until much later. Gus gave her the look and then pulled her into the kitchen for food and water. The same scene had played a lot over the last 43 days.

Waverly had overheard Curtis and Gus one evening while they were waiting for Wynonna’s drunken appearance. Gus was mad and worried and paced around the kitchen. While Curtis was his normal patient self and assured her that they could give the girls what they needed, but it would take time. Waverly hoped they could. She loved Wynonna more than anything, but she worried her big sister was testing their patience and when Wynonna tested someone’s patience, it never ended well.

“I think I would like to wear a dress.” Waverly said. “Do you think I would like a dress?” 

Smiling, Gus firmly nodded her head. “Let’s go find out.”

As they turned to go into the clothing store, a group of laughing and loud teenagers bumped into them. One caught Waverly by the arm and pulled her upright before the group ran off. Waverly didn’t even see who did it. She only knew that a warm hand stopped her from falling and that the hand was illogically warm.

“Kids.” Gus huffed.

“Aunt Gus?” Looking down at her arm, Waverly asked. “What’s wrong with my arm?”

Waverly’s arm bore a perfect set of fingerprints. The prints were in the exact spot she had felt the hand grab her moments ago and saved her from failing. The prints weren’t bright nor were they a weird color. They didn’t glow like fire and didn’t hurt. It was as if someone had used an ink pad on her arm. Just like a fingerprint card. You could see every curve and line and Waverly had the urge to trace them and when they appeared to be fading, it made her feel a sadness in her chest she didn’t understand. None of it made sense.

“Oh geez.” Gus groaned. “Guess we better head home and find Curtis.”

“Is there something wrong with me?”

“No darlin.” Gus answered. “Some people might say you were blessed.” 

Placing her hand on her hip, Waverly tightened her lips. “Well, if there isn’t anything wrong with me, why can’t we finish shopping?”

Gus gave her a curt nod. “Alright then. Fine by me, but know Curtis is going to want to talk to you later.”

Waverly picked out three dresses and some nice shoes before heading back to Purgatory. There were no malls yet in the small, but growing, town of Purgatory, so they had driven an hour to the city to do their shopping. The ride there and back had been quiet. Waverly was busy counting the miles between Purgatory and the Big City when they pulled up to Curtis and Gus’ home.

Curtis was standing on the front porch waiting. He had a kind face and big heart. Where Gus was hard and no nonsense, Curtis was gentle and whimsical. Whenever she was met with Gus’s hard glare and tight lips, Waverly could search for Curtis and find soft eyes and a ready smile. It was as if they had searched and found their exact opposites, but Waverly knew they loved each other. It wasn’t logical, but it worked.

Waverly assumed Gus had already told him about the fingerprints. The prints had mostly faded, so she wasn’t sure why it seemed like such a big deal. Whoever caught her probably had some chemical on their hand and Waverly had an allergic reaction or something. She was sure there was a scientific explanation. There always was.

“Hey Darling.” Curtis greeted Gus with a quick kiss on her cheek. “Waverly, do you mind if I look at your arm?”

Shrugging, Waverly moved to sit down while holding out her arm for Curtis to inspect. He ran his fingers over the fading prints and smiled. “Waverly Earp. You’ve found your soulmate.”

“What’s a soulmate?” Waverly narrowed her eyes as she looked at her uncle. “That sounds like a fairytale.”

“Well, it is kind of like a fairytale.” Curtis chuckled. “For some unknown reason, every person has a perfect mate. A person that completes them. A person that fills in all their vacant places. Does that make sense?”

Tilting her head, Waverly narrowed her eyes again. “What does that have to do with these fingerprints?”

Gus stood near Curtis but didn’t say anything. She continued to look as skeptic as Waverly felt. Then, Gus ran her hand over Curtis’ upper back and smiled at him with a soft smile. Watching them, Waverly felt as if she was interrupting a private moment between her aunt and uncle, but she didn’t look away.

“I don’t know why, Waverly.” Curtis continued. “Maybe you can figure that out one day, but I do know that when your soulmate touches you, they leave their fingerprints. Fingerprints exactly like the ones on your arm.”

“What happens to the person that touches you?” Waverly asked.

“Well, their fingerprints disappear. When those fingerprints disappear on your arm, they return back to their owner.” Curtis smiled. “Your soulmate.”

“That seems scientifically impossible.” 

“You know a lot of big words for a nine-year-old.” Gus interrupted.

“Scientific or not, it’s true.” Curtis moved Waverly’s arm so that they both could see the prints. “Waverly, these prints belong to your soulmate. Every time your soulmate touches you, they will leave these marks until true love’s first kiss, your bond will then be complete and then the marks will stop. Before the kiss, the marks will be there for a few hours and then fade away. If you and your soulmate have a special connection, you may even feel an indescribable warmth.”

“True loves first kiss?” Waverly sighed. “Aunt Gus, surely you don’t believe this fairytale.”

“Oh, but I do Waverly.” Gus said as she moved closer to the young girl. “I believe it with all my heart.” 

“Is Uncle Curtis your soulmate?”

“Yes.” Gus smiled brightly. “When we were in high school, he was reaching for a book in the library, but touched me instead and we’ve been together ever since.”

“Were mother and daddy soulmates?” Waverly asked. She knew if they were soulmates, then all of this was crap or maybe their soulmate selection was done in error since their relationship was more out a horror movie than a fairytale.

“No.” Curtis and Gus said in unison.

“Not everyone believes in or marries their soulmate. Some people get tired of waiting for their soulmate, some marry out of convenience and some even marry for love.” Curtis explained. “But to be truly be happy and to feel complete, you need to find your soulmate.”

“I didn’t even see who touched me.” 

Smiling, Curtis patted her hand. “Waverly, you’re nine. You have time. We only wanted to make sure you understood the marks on your arms. We wanted you to know that there is someone out there who was perfectly created only for you and you were lucky enough to catch a glimpse of them today.” 

“I’m still not convinced.” Waverly huffed. “I’m sure there is a scientific reason for all of this.”

“Well, maybe you need to go to medical school and figure it all out.” Curtis squeezed her arm before letting go and moving toward the kitchen. “I’m starving. You hungry?”

Waverly sat one more minute and traced the fingerprints that were almost gone. She remembered the warmth she felt when the hand touched her and while she secretly loved fairytale, it was hard to believe someone was created only for her. Nobody had ever wanted her. Her mother didn’t want her, so she left when Waverly was four and never looked back. Her father hadn’t wanted her. He had said so on numerous occasions. Her oldest sister, Willa had tortured and teased her until the day she left for college and never returned. And Wynonna, well she didn’t love Waverly enough to try and stay out of trouble. Waverly knew she would leave too. It was only a matter of time. Nobody stayed. Why would her soulmate be any different?

+++

Later, when the prints had completely faded and she felt a sadness she didn’t understand, Waverly went in search of the one person she knew could comfort her. Wynonna was laying on her bed, her long dark brown hair was hanging over the edge. She was in her standard ripped jeans and T-shirt singing some song Waverly had never heard. She assumed Wynonna was drunk, but she chanced it anyway.

“Wynonna?”

Rolling over and then whipping her hair over her shoulder, Wynonna smirked. “Sup Baby girl? Heard you got soul touched today.”

Waverly moved to sit next to her sister. “You don’t believe that stuff, do you?”

“Actually, I do.” Wynonna paused. “But I don’t think it’s as great as I’m sure Curtis portrayed it.”

“What do you mean?” Waverly asked as she laid down next to her sister. Reaching over, she grabbed Wynonna’s hand and felt the comfort she had come in search of.

“Most people don’t even find their soulmate, so they end marrying some rando that makes them miserable. Like momma and daddy.” Wynonna pursed her lips. “And if you are lucky enough to find your soulmate and lose them, they say the pain is unbearable. It’s like your heart has been torn out of your chest. Hard pass for me.”

“Then why would someone want to even meet their soulmate?”

“Bets me Waves. That’s why I’m going to date as many dudes as I possibly can and forget all that soulmate shit, but if I do find my soulmate, I just won’t kiss him. You don’t complete the bond until you kiss. Then, you can have the best of both worlds. That’s my plan.”

Laying her head on Wynonna’s shoulder, Waverly squeezed the hand she was still holding. “Yeah. Mine too.”

Even with the declaration, Waverly couldn’t help but think of the warmth she felt when her soulmate touched her or the happiness she felt as she traced the perfect prints that had lingered on her arm. 

Wynonna brought her arm around Waverly and pulled her in close. “That’s right Baby girl. We don’t need a soulmate. We’re free spirits. We can love or do whatever we want to do.”

Drifting off to sleep, Waverly dreamed of warm touches and warm eyes and feeling unconditional love, until the feeling fading away and she felt nothing, but loneliness and pain. Startled awake by her dream, she vowed to live as her sister lived. Wild and free. She didn’t need a soulmate to be complete. Waverly Earp only needed the person beside her, and she was going to prove it anyone who tried to convince her otherwise. Even this soulmate person. She’d prove it to them too.


	2. A little fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sixteen year old Waverly just wants to have a little fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Champ alert.

Sitting with the sheets pooled around her waist, Waverly pulled her biology book onto her lap. The AP biology class hadn’t been as challenging as she had hoped. Her mind craved to understand the intricate details of the human body. What made the heartbeat in perfect rhythm? How did the brain know when you had stomped your toe? So many things she needed to understand.  
  
She shivered as the cool air touched her still sweat damped naked skin. Her long wavy brown hair fell over her shoulders and covered her bare breasts. Her hazel eyes scanned the pages trying to soak in all the knowledge she could obtain from the well-worn book.   
  
Groaning, Champ rubbed his hands up and down her back. “Waves, why don’t you put that big giant brain of yours away and let’s have some more fun?”  
  
They had been having “fun” since Waverly turned sixteen a couple of months ago. She knew fun was loosely defined as it related to their activities and she assumed the fun was more for Champ than it was for herself. She knew her body and regardless of Champ’s efforts, he rarely satisfied her, but she didn’t worry about any of that. She could handle that herself. What he did give her was an outlet to indeed turn off her “giant brain” for a few moments and forget about fingerprints that she still dreamed of.   
  
Tossing her book aside, Waverly moved so that she was straddling the boy. “Do you ever feel bad about what we’re doing?”  
  
“What are you taking about?” Smirking, Champ rolled up into her. “Why would I feel bad about doing you?”  
  
Waverly shoved his shoulder and frowned. “You know what I mean. You have a soulmate. Don’t you feel bad about what you’re doing to Samantha?”  
  
Rubbing his face, Champ shook his head. “Waverly, I’m sixteen years old. I don’t want a soulmate. I haven’t even kissed her yet.”  
  
“Oh I know.” Waverly grinned. “I see your fingerprints all over her when we’re changing for cheer practice. You’ve done about everything except kissing, it seems.”  
  
“What?” Champ wiggled his eyebrows. “Are you jealous?”   
  
Waverly knew Champ’s behavior was typical for teenagers. Typical for those that had found their soulmates earlier in their lives. Hell, even Samantha was sowing her wild oats with whoever she could find. Still, Waverly knew that Champ and Samantha couldn’t stay away from each other. They were like two magnets perpetually drawn to one another. She shivered at the thought. She never wanted to feel that way toward another person. Never wanted to want someone so much that she couldn’t stand to be away from them.   
  
“Please.” Waverly grounded down with equal fervor. “You know that I’m only here for the fun.” Looking at the digital clock on the nightstand. “But sadly, I’ve got to go meet Chrissy at the mall so no time for any more fun.”  
  
Rolling off the bed, Waverly reached down and grabbed her discarded clothes. “I’m going to shower and head out before your parents get home.”  
  
“Want some company?” Champ asked with a dopey grin.   
  
Waverly didn’t. She wanted to shower and meet her best friend, but the soulmate conversation had unsettled her. She knew Samantha secretly hated her and she understood why, but that wasn’t her problem. Waverly needed to forget more than she needed friends.   
  
Stretching her perfectly toned and tanned body, as Champ watched with hopeful eyes. “Sure, but we have to hurry. I don’t want Chrissy to have to wait for me.”  
  
“Don’t worry, babe.” Champ grabbed her by the waist and started pulling her toward the shower. “They don’t call me 8 seconds for nothing.”  
  
Laughing, Waverly allowed the boy-man to pull her toward 8 seconds of mind-numbing peace.   
  
Eight seconds had been a generous estimate, but Waverly was still late in meeting her lifelong best friend and she was mad at herself for forcing her to wait. Chrissy had been what most everyone else had failed to be in her life. She had been a constant, an ever-present force that grounded Waverly. Chrissy was the one that was there when Wynonna was in and out of juvenile detention. She was there when Waverly was angry at Gus and Curtis for failing to love Wynonna enough to stop her from leaving over and over.   
  
Pulling up to their predetermined location, Waverly spotted the pretty blonde waiting. Chrissy was standing outside leaning against her white Volvo. Her father, the sheriff, had insisted on purchasing her a safe car even though Chrissy had begged for a Jeep like the one Waverly was driving. She had one arm across her body and was looking at her cell phone in her other hand. Waverly couldn’t help but admire the way her friend looked. She was wearing a white blouse that stuck to her body, a black skirt with knee high black boots completing the outfit. She was gorgeous.   
  
Waverly had come to terms early on with her sexuality. She knew she liked boys and girls. She spoke openly about it and all her family and friends had accepted it. Not that she had acted on her attraction to women and especially not acted on it with Chrissy. That would just be weird. So far, her only sexual experience was with eight seconds, but since she had no interest in finding her soulmate, she assumed she would get to experience all kinds of love as soon as she left the small town of Purgatory.   
  
“Sorry.” Waverly said as she slid out of her cherry red Jeep Wrangler. Pulling down her charcoaled colored mini skirt, as she reached back into the Jeep and grabbed her favorite fuzzy coat. She pulled it over the tight beige V-neck shirt she was wearing. She wore the same exact knee-high black boots that Chrissy was wearing. They had purchased them at the same time assuring the other that they made them look hot. You would think they were going to a club rather than the mall, but both girls loved to dress up regardless of the occasion.   
  
“Been chomping on Champ again?” Chrissy asked as she shoved away from her car.   
  
“Yeah.” Waverly answered as she looked toward the mall. “I hate shopping.”  
  
“No you don’t.” Chrissy groaned, grabbed Waverly’s hand and started moving toward the large building. “You hate shopping here which is ridiculous. What are the odds of you finding your soulmate again here? I know you’ve calculated it in your head.”  
  
“It’s a statistical improbability.” Waverly nodded. “Let’s go. I need a new dress for the Christmas Ball.”  
  
“Are you going with Champ? If you do, Samantha is going to hate you. You know that, right?”  
  
“You know that I don’t care about what Samantha thinks, but no I’m not going with Champ.” Shivering as she pushed through the mall doors, Waverly sighed. “But I know you care about it and I hate when you’re disappointed in me. Speaking of soulmates, have you let Perry touch you yet?”  
  
“Hell no!” Chrissy exclaimed. “I already know he’s my soulmate. I get all tingly when he gets within 5 feet of me. I don’t need him to touch me. Not yet anyway.”  
  
Laughing, Waverly lead them through the mall. “Maybe you only want to bang him.”  
  
“Well, yes, I do, but I’m not a prude Waves. I want to have a little fun too, but my heart knows he’s my forever.”  
  
Slamming into the back of Waverly, who stood frozen in front a large group of shoppers, Chrissy grunted. “What the hell, Waves?”  
  
“S…sorry.” Waverly stuttered. “Can we...can we go around.”  
  
“Statistically impossible.” Chrissy said as she began to drag Waverly through the crowded area.   
  
As soon as she reached the group, Waverly felt the warmth first on her hand as someone, her someone, brushed fingertips along the back of her hand and then as it spread throughout her body. She tightly closed her eyes and pressed forward. She had no intention of finding the person that belonged to the fingerprints she knew would be on her hand. She willed her eyes to remain closed until she had moved passed the shoppers and would no longer feel the offender’s presence.   
  
Clearing the crowd, Waverly held out her hand in front of her. As soon as Chrissy saw the fingerprints that appeared to have brushed along Waverly’s outstretched hand, she whispered. “Holy shit Waverly. Did you see who touched you?”   
  
“Nope and no I’m not going to look so don’t even start.” Waverly pressed on towards their destination. “I don’t want to meet my soulmate or whatever chemically induced reaction belongs to these fingers. Got it?”  
  
“Got it, Waves. Whatever you want.”  
  
“And you know what?!” Waverly felt angry my now. Angry that the briefest touch made her feel like she had found home. Angry at the notion that she needed someone to complete her. Angry that all she wanted to do was run her fingers over the fingerprints that currently adorned her hand and dream of the person they belong to. “I am going to go to that stupid ball with Champ. Soulmates are stupid and I’m not stupid and I’m going to prove it too.”   
  
“Waverly....”  
  
“No. I mean it. I don’t want to ever meet my soulmate.” Waverly held up her hand one more time and desperately wanted. “I’ll be just fine without whoever belongs to these things.”

***

Throwing her newly purchased Christmas Ball gown on her bed, Waverly pulled out her phone. She didn’t even look to see what time it was in Greece. She needed to talk to her sister. She hit the FaceTime button and called Wynonna. 

“What’s up Baby girl? Wynonna answered. Her dark brown hair messy from sleep or other things considering the lump lying beside her.

Rolling her eyes, Waverly held up her hand. The fingerprints had faded but were still visible and Waverly had to fight the urge to trace each one as they disappeared.

“You met your soulmate?” Wynonna sat up straighter. “Are they hot?”

“I didn’t meet them.” Waverly shrugged. “I…they touched me again. In a crowd. I didn’t see who it was.”

“Were you at the mall again?” Wynonna laughed. “Cause if so, I think your soulmate might be a shopaholic or something.”

“Wynonna!” Waverly grumbled. “I don’t want a soulmate, shopaholic or not. How can I stop this crap from happening?”

“Waves. There’s no stopping it. You have a soulmate. Someone who was designed only for you. It doesn’t have to be a bad thing, but it also doesn’t have to be your thing. If you meet them, you have control over whether you seal your fate with a kiss. Stop stressing and have some fun. Remember we are wild and free. No soulmate can tame us. We are Earps. Right?” The lump beside her started to stir. Smirking, Wynonna looked from the lump to her sister. “Speaking of wild, I’ve got to go Baby girl. Time to have a little fun.”

Ending the call, Waverly fell back on her bed. Wynonna was right. Who cared if she had a soulmate? She could still say no. She was smart and strong. She didn’t have to succumb to whatever pull this person might have over her. No matter what, she vowed she wouldn’t fall for her soulmate. No matter how much she wanted them. 


	3. What I Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medical school is stressful and Waverly still just wants to have a little fun.

Rolling off the naked body beneath her, Waverly moaned. “That was just what I needed.”  
  
The beautiful, tanned skin girl beside her laughed and turned toward Waverly. “I agree. That test was balls.”  
  
She had met Rosita her second year of medical school and they had enjoyed each other’s company numerous times over the past year. Rosita wasn’t Waverly’s first, but perhaps her most frequent. There had been guys and girls throughout her college years. She had no interest in anything long term, so as soon it appeared to be more than fun, Waverly would tire of her lover and dive into her studies or her next conquest.   
  
Rosita was different though. She didn’t cling to Waverly or make plans for the future. She didn’t call her baby or sweetie or any of the pet names she loathes so much. She was beautiful and brilliant, and Waverly enjoyed their conversations as much as they enjoyed each other’s bodies. They had only spoken once of soulmates. Rosita had not found her soulmate and questioned it all as much as Waverly, but she had listened intently as Waverly had described her two encounters at the mall.   
  
“You know what they say, Waverly.” Rosita had warned even though her tone was mocking. “If you shun your soulmate too many times, they’ll be taken away from you and you won’t live happily ever after.”  
  
Waverly had laughed and said she hoped that would be the case, but her heart burned at the thought while flashes of red and warmth ran through her mind. She had pushed Rosita down and between her thighs hoping that the girl’s talented tongue would chase away the sadness that had resonated at the mere thought.   
  
“Hey, where did you go?” Rosita asked as she ran fingers down Waverly’s stomach causing goosebumps to appear. “You looked like someone had stolen your puppy or something.”  
  
“Nowhere.” Grabbing the hand and moving it lower. “Only thinking about Dr. Lucado and that test.”  
  
“Hmm ummm.” Rosita smirked and moved her hand to where Waverly was needing it. “We need to go to that party tonight. There should be tons of booze and babes. It could be fun.”   
  
Placing both hands on Rosita’s shoulder, Waverly pushed the tanned woman onto her back and started riding the fingers that were buried deep inside her. “Sounds good, but shall we finish the little fun we’ve started here first? And yes, I’ll go for a little while, but then I need to study. I plan on graduating top of my class. Regardless of Lucado.”   
  
“Why don’t you focus on being on top of me right now.” Rosita said as she rolled her hips deepening the thrust of her fingers. “Besides, I plan on being top of our class.”  
  
Pressing her hips down, Waverly leaned in and captured Rosita’s earlobe between her teeth before whispering. “Guess we’ll just have wait and see who is the last one on top. Huh?”  
  
***  
“Waves?” Rosita groaned. “This place is packed. There are so many tasty morsels to choose from.”   
  
Shaking her head, Waverly pushed into the crowd. She normally wouldn’t be so bold, but it was a party full of college and med students. The likelihood her soulmate was here had to be zero. She stopped using the phrase statistically impossible since the last time she was at the mall. Besides, she needed a drink. Rosita had been right when she said she could be top of their class and that pissed Waverly off. She had worked hard and had no intentions of letting her friend beat her. 

  
“I’m going to go get a drink?” Shouting over the music, Waverly pointed toward the makeshift bar. “Do you want anything?”  
  
“Yes.” Rosita pointed to a dark muscular man. “Him. See ya.”  
  
By the time Waverly reached the bar, Rosita had already pulled tall, dark and handsome to the dance floor and was grinding up against him. Reaching for the bottle of whiskey, Waverly grabbed a red solo cup and filled it. She looked around the large frat house. There had to be at least 200 people roaming inside and out. She hadn’t been to a party like this in a long time. This type of scene rarely interested her, but sometimes she needed to cut lose and tonight was one of those nights.   
  
Smoothing down her tight sparkly silver dress, Waverly noticed the “Champ” looking guy staring at her from across the room. She ran her fingers through her straightened brown hair and smiled. Obviously, taking the hint, the guy started walking her way.   
  
“Hey. I’m Steve. Wanna dance?”  
  
“Sure Steve.” Waverly smirked. “Just let me...” Pointing toward her cup, she downed the alcohol and placed it back on the table. She felt the warmth of the liquor burn her throat as she felt Steve’s cool hand intertwine with her own. When they reach the dance floor, Steve spun her so that her front was pressed firmly pressed against him. She ran her hands up his arms and around his neck as she started moving to the music.   
  
After a few dances, with Steve’s hands grabbing her ass, she was ready for a reprieve. Seeing Rosita heading towards her, Waverly stepped away from groper and met her friend halfway across the dance floor. “Waves, the cops are here. We better leave.”  
  
“Bye Steve.” Waverly said as she turned to follow Rosita.   
  
When they reached the front door, some of the campus police were trying to break up a fight. Rosita, intent on pushing through the crowd, grabbed Waverly’s hand and started dragging her. Waverly tried to stop when she felt the fingers graze against her bare arm, but Rosita kept tugging her though the crowd.   
  
Dragging Rosita to a stop, Waverly looked down to see the fingerprints near her wrist.   
  
“Waves, your soulmate is here.”  
  
“So what?” Waverly shrugged. “You know I don’t care about any of that.” But she did. It took all her will power not to run back inside the house and touch everyone she saw. Instead, she pulled Rosita closer. “Let’s go back to my place and continue what we were doing earlier.”

  
“I don’t know Waves.” Rosita stepped back and pointed to Waverly’s wrist. “I mean you have your soulmate’s fingerprints on your arm right now. I think that may be even too weird for me.”  
  
“Whatever.” Waverly huffed. “I’m going home.”  
  
“Waves...”  
  
“It’s fine. I need to go study anyway.” Kissing her cheek, Waverly turned to leave. “I’ll see you in class.”  
  
Rosita was standing on the sidewalk watching as Waverly maneuvered her way through the crowd, making sure she didn’t touch anyone. Rosita didn’t hear the person move beside her until they spoke. “Is your friend ok to walk home?”  
  
At first Rosita assumed it must have been Waverly’s soulmate, but when she turned, she found one of the campus police simply doing their job. She guessed. “Yeah. She’s fine.”  
  
Nodding, the cop turned and walked away.  
  
***  
Walking into her apartment, Waverly pulled out her phone and called the only number in her favorite’s list.   
  
“Sup, Baby girl?” Wynonna answered.   
  
Hearing the background noise, Waverly smiled. “Are you at Shorty’s?”  
  
“Yes and the service hasn’t been the same since you stopped working here.”  
  
Waverly had worked at Shorty’s most of her teenage years. First, she had worked for Shorty himself and when he retired and moved to Florida, Waverly stayed on and worked for her aunt. Gus had bought the bar in a shrewd business deal and still owned it today. During school breaks, Waverly would don the Shorty’s shirt and shorts and work some shifts. She had to admit, she missed it. She even missed Wynonna begging for free booze.   
  
“Gus must be the bartender tonight and cut you off already.” Waverly laughed.   
  
“Actually, I was supposed to meet someone, but work emergency blah blah blah.”  
  
“Was this someone a guy?”  
  
“Waves.” Wynonna always knew when her sister needed her. Even when she was traveling through Greece, she would call Waverly at exactly the right moment. If Waverly believed in such things, she would swear Wynonna had some supernatural abilities. “What’s wrong?”  
  
Kicking off her shoes and laying back on her couch, Waverly held up her hand to see the fingerprints that had already started to fade. “My soulmate touched me again tonight.”  
  
“Did you see them?” Wynonna’s voice was calm and steady.   
  
“No.” Waverly answered barely above a whisper. “We were at a party and there were too many people around, but it felt different this time.”  
  
“What do you mean?” Wynonna asked. “Different how?”  
  
“I don’t know. It felt like disinterest.” Waverly frowned. “Like they didn’t care. Ugh. This is so crazy. Fingerprints can’t feel anything. I must be tipsy.”  
  
“I don’t know, Waves. Maybe they’ve moved on. Maybe they’re like you and they don’t believe in soulmates and maybe they’re banging someone else or have fallen in love with someone else.”  
  
Sitting up, Waverly’s frowned deepened. The thought of someone else touching her soulmate, made Waverly’s blood boil.   
  
“But that would be good, right Baby girl?”  
  
Taking a deep breath, Waverly looked at the fingerprints that had faded even more. Far quicker than the first two times. “Yeah. Right. That’s perfect actually.” But it wasn’t. Waverly’s heart felt like it was cracking. She squeezed her eyes to stop the tears that had begun to pool. She couldn’t help but feel her soulmate had done what she always knew would happen. Her soulmate had left her too.   
  
“So, Haught Shot and I almost have the Homestead ready for your grand return.” Wynonna said changing the subject. “It should be done by the time you move home.”  
  
Waverly could have done her residency anywhere in the nation, but when Wynonna moved back to Purgatory, she knew there was only one real option. So, when Purgatory General offered, Waverly accepted. Wynonna had been ecstatic and offered to fix up the Homestead for them. While Waverly had mixed feelings about moving home, she knew it would be worth it. Right now, she desperately needed to reconnect with her sister.   
  
“Who is hot shot?”  
  
“Nedley’s new deputy.” Wynonna laughed. “Can you believe I hang out with a cop and speaking of, said cop is calling me. Talk to you later. Ok?”  
  
Before Waverly could respond, Wynonna ended the call. “Said cop must be hot.” Waverly mumbled and tossed her phone on the coffee table. Sinking back into the couch, she held out her hand and watched as the fingerprints disappeared from her wrist. It was illogical but for some reason it hurt more than she thought possible. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez! When is Waverly going to meet this soulmate person? 
> 
> If you need to holler at me or see cute pics of my dog, I'm on Twitter @outsidemynorm15.


	4. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The soulmates meet, but is it love or loathing at first sight?

“I’m outta here.” Grabbing her signature black leather jacket with tassels, Wynonna reached for the doorknob. “Don’t take no wooden nickels, Baby girl.”

Waverly had been laying on the couch contemplating why she had moved back to Purgatory when her sister breezed into the room. She had spent most of the week unpacking and perfecting her bedroom. She had wandered around the old house touching things trying to remember and trying to forget. She had stood in front of the door frame that displayed Willa and Wynonna’s height progression for almost 20 minutes wondering why no one cared enough to add hers.

She has visited Gus and caught up with Chrissy over lunch. She has even politely spoken to Champ and Samantha when she ran into the couple at the grocery store but had yet to spend any time with her sister. Wynonna was always running off to meet this hot person and frankly, Waverly was sick of it.

“What the hell does that mean and where are you going?” Waverly asked as she moved off the couch. “I’ve been here a week and I’ve barely seen you. I thought we were going to hang out tonight.”

“I told Haught Pocket that I would meet her at Shorty’s?”

“Her?” Narrowing her eyes, Waverly looked at her sister. “All this time you’ve been blowing me off for some girl. I thought you were off having hot sex or something!”

“Well.” Wynonna shrugged. “I could be having hot sex with Haught. I mean, she is hot. But no, no sex has been had...at least not with Haught. She’s just helping me with some stuff. That’s all.”

Rolling her eyes, Waverly moved to stand in front of the door. “Why do you keep calling her hot and what kind of stuff?”

“Her last name is Haught. H-A-U-G-H-T. It is truly is the name that keeps on going. And nothing bad. I promise. Just some work stuff. She’s like a super narc. I barely have any fun when I’m around her.”

Waverly eyed her sister suspiciously before she took a step away from the door. “Ok, but maybe you can hang out with me before I start working next week and have zero life.”

Pausing at the door, Wynonna’s shoulders sagged for a brief second. “Why don’t you come with me. Haught’s really not that bad and you might as well meet her.”

“Are you sure?” Waverly’s eyes lit up at the suggestion.

“Yep.” Emphasizing the P, Wynonna nodded.

“How hot is Haught?” Waverly smirked. “Do I need to change into something a little sexier? Hmm?”

“Oh, trust me Baby girl, you don’t want to go there.”

Grabbing her coat and purse, Waverly tilted her head. “Why? Straight?”

Wynonna stopped and looked at her sister. “She recently started dating one of your soon to be colleagues and she seems happy, so just keep it in your pants, ok?”

“What’s that supposed to mean? Oooohhh, she’s found her soulmate.” Using air quotes for the last word as she rolled her eyes again.

“No. Shae isn’t her soulmate.” Wynonna bit her bottom lip before she continued. It was as if she was stopping herself from saying what she really wanted to say. “But I know you and how you think everyone is fair game, especially if they challenge you and I would normally be ok with that, but Haught is different. Ok?”

Holding out her hands in surrender, Waverly raised a single eyebrow. “Ok. Hands off Haught. Got it.”

“Ok.” Wynonna nodded. “Let’s go get our drink on.”

Confused by her sister’s behavior, Waverly stood and watched as Wynonna walked toward the old blue and white pickup truck. She knew there was no need to ask any more questions. Wynonna wasn’t exactly forthcoming normally and if she dug her heals in now, Waverly would never find out why she was being so protective of this girl. She pulled on her blue Jean jacket and closed the door behind her. She couldn’t wait to meet this Haught person and see why she was so important to her sister.

***

Pulling into Short’s felt more like coming home to Waverly than she had all week at the Homestead. The bar wasn’t anything special from the outside and the inside was even less spectacular, but there was something about the old cowboy bar. There was a sign that claimed Wyatt Earp had drank there, but in reality, Wynonna Earp had spent far more time drinking there than the lawman. Waverly had too.

“Hear that, Baby girl?” Cupping her hand to her ear, Wynonna grinned, eye’s twinkling. “Elijah Craig is calling my name.”

“You’re ridiculous.” Waverly mused as she exited the beat-up old truck. “Come on. Don’t want to leave your whisky boyfriend waiting.”

Sliding into their normal booth, Waverly with her back to the bar, didn’t hear so much as sense someone approaching. Wynonna’s eyes narrowed as a lopsided grin appeared on her face. “One of those better be for me Haught Potato.”

Waverly turned to see a tall redheaded woman standing beside their booth with a beer in each hand. Her long red hair flowed over her shoulders, expressive brown eyes that seemed warm and sad at the same time and a face that could have been sculpted by Michelangelo himself. Waverly couldn’t help but stare a little. The woman was stunning.

Upon further examination, Waverly changed stunning to breathtaking. She was wearing a blue and black flannel shirt over a black t-shirt and her black skinny jeans accentuated strong thighs. Her body was a wonderland for sure. Licking her lips, Waverly finally forced her eyes to focus on her sister’s stern look.

“Baby girl.” Wynonna pointed to the other women. “Haught Dog.”

Holding out her hand toward the red head, Waverly snorted. “Or you can call me by my real name. Waverly.”

Haught Dog held up her hands to show that they were both occupied and nodded. “You can call me Nicole. Actually, please call me Nicole and not any of Wy’s names.”

Nicole sat one of the drinks in front of Wynonna and immediately shoved the freed hand into her pocket never accepting Waverly’s offered handshake.

“Wy. I’m going to head out.” Nicole mumbled. The free hand now rubbing the back of her neck. “I don’t want to...I’m sure you two have a lot to catch up on.”

Reaching up, Wynonna grabbed Nicole by the sleeve and pulled her into the booth beside her. “Nope. We’re drinking tonight. In fact, I think shots are in order for Waves’ homecoming.”

As if on cue, their young waitress appeared to take their order. Waverly didn’t recognize her. Gus had probably hired her to work this summer while she was home from college. The waitress was wearing the familiar blue and red Shorty’s shirt tied behind her back. It was exactly how Waverly always wore it. Showing just enough of the girl’s stomach to ensure the drunken farm boys would tip her well. Her blue Jean cutoff shorts may have been shorter than Waverly’s.

Leaning against the booth, she placed a hand on Nicole’s shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Wynonna. Nicole.” She said the last name as if she was trying to taste every letter. “And friend.” Finally noticing Waverly. “What can I get you ladies?”

Squinting her eyes, Waverly’s first thought was get your hand off Nicole, but at least she didn’t say it. Thankfully, Wynonna broke her out of that train of thought as her slammed down on the table and then held up 3 fingers. “Three shots. Three beers. Three whiskeys. We’re celebrating the return of my baby sister, Waverly.”

“Oh! Dr. Earp! Gus has told me all about you. I’m Ginny. It’s nice to finally put a face to the name.” Ginny was still latched on to Nicole like an octopus and it made Waverly frown. “Let me go get those drinks.” Giving Nicole’s shoulder one more squeeze, the waitress turned to leave.

Waverly was still frowning when she looked up to see her sister watching her. It wasn’t like Waverly to be jealous and those thoughts definitely felt like jealousy. Nicole was attractive and she wouldn’t mind seeing if her long fingers...well if they felt as good as they looked, but Wynonna had told her to stay away. Oh! That had to be it. Waverly wanted to play, but couldn’t and she didn’t like to be told no. That was the only logical explanation for her reaction.

Interrupting Waverly’s mental deliberation, Ginny appeared with the requested beverages. She gave Nicole a wink as she set all the glasses on the table. “Let me know when you need another round.”

“Alright. Let’s toast Baby girl.” Wynonna held up her glass. “To the best damn Earp there ever was.”

Neither Waverly nor Nicole raised their glass. Reaching out, Waverly stopped Wynonna from taking the drink. “Nonna. I think we need a redo in the toast. To the two best Earps there ever were.” Clicking her glass with Wynonna, Waverly watched as Nicole grabbed the top of her shot glass with her fingertips and moved to finish the toast. As soon as all the shot glasses had clinked together, the three women took the shots.

“Haught Head, should I tell Waverly the news?”

“It’s your news to tell.” Nicole smiled.

“What news?” Waverly asked.

“Haught has hooked me up with one of her friends and we’re going to be bounty hunters. Already got my license and my gun and Haught has been teaching me self-defense.” You could hear the excitement in Wynonna’s voice, but all Waverly could feel was fear.

“Wynonna, don’t you think that’s a little too dangerous for you?” Panic seeping through Waverly’s voice. “I don’t think this is a good idea.”

“What do you mean, too dangerous for me?” Wynonna asked.

Sensing her sister’s anger, Waverly tried to lighten the mood. “Come on, Nonna, don’t you think you’re more of a law breaker than a law enforcer?” 

Wynonna and Nicole didn’t laugh. 

“Wynonna, do you really think I’m going to be supportive of this when you’re depending on some backwoods, flatfoot cop to teach you self-defense and how to shoot a gun?” Waverly was scared and she couldn’t stop the anger that was building up inside her. She couldn’t believe her sister would take the advice of some stranger over her.

“Oh. I see now.” Wynonna shoved Nicole out of the booth so that she could stand. “You don’t think your drunk ass, worthless sister can do anything good. Well, guess I should take my drunk ass to the bar and get some more booze. Don’t want to disappoint my sister with my sobriety.”

“Wynonna.” Waverly called as her sister headed toward the bar. 

Watching Nicole sit back down in the booth, Waverly turned her anger to the women across the table. “What the hell are you talking my sister into doing? Are you trying to get my sister killed?”

“No, Waverly.” Nicole growled. “It was Wynonna’s idea. I was actually trying to keep her safe. I introduced her to my friend, who is ex-military and her...well...he would never let anything happen to her. She’s trained the last year to do this job. She’s studied hard and worked hard, all in an effort to make you proud.”

Standing, Nicole placed both hands on the table leaned toward Waverly, who couldn’t help but notice that Nicole smelled like vanilla and even in her anger, Waverly desperately wanted to reach out and touch the women. “And just so you know, this back wood, flatfoot cop, also graduated top of her class and has a fifth-degree black belt. So, you can take your sanctimonious judgment and shove it up your ass.”

Waverly tried to reach for Nicole as she moved her hands away from the table. She needed to stop her. She needed to explain that she couldn’t lose Wynonna. She needed Nicole to understand that this was more about her own fears than Wynonna’s abilities. She needed to explain, but before she could reach Nicole’s hands, she pulled them back in tight fists.

“Don’t.” Nicole shook her head. “Don’t ever touch me.” 

Before Waverly could comprehend what had happened, Nicole had already left the table. Then, she was up and moving. She knew she had screwed up, but she was more concerned about her sister than some stranger. When she reached the bar, Nicole was whispering in Wynonna’s ear. She didn’t acknowledge Waverly’s presence as she walked out the door.

“Wynonna.” Waverly breathed. “I didn’t...”

“I know.” Wynonna nodded. “But that wasn’t cool, Baby girl. I’m going home and I think you should come with me.” 

“Ok.”

The ride back to the Homestead was silent. Waverly looked out the window as the city lights faded into country darkness. She spun the silver ring on her finger. The one she had worn since she was sixteen. The one that Wynonna had taken off her own hand and given to her in an attempt to make her feel better after her soulmate touched her the second time. 

And for some reason, beyond Waverly’s comprehension, she longed for her soulmate. Since she was nine, she has felt a connection to the person that had touched her. It was as if her soulmate not only left their fingerprints on her arm, but also on her soul. But for the first time, in all those years, that connection was gone. Waverly assumed it was since she was focused on the person beside her and not some fairytale, but it still made her heart ache.

Putting the truck in park, Wynonna turned and looked at her sister. “I know you feel bad and I know you said those things because you don’t want something bad to happen to me. I understand that, but you should know that Nicole is more than what you think right now and the things that you said were mean and hurtful.”

“Nonna.” Waverly started.

“No.” Wynonna interrupted. “Let me finish. I’m proud of you and the things that you have done, so don’t misunderstand me when I say this, but you’ve been gone for years. You think I left you, but really, you left too. Nicole has been here for me the last year when I was trying to get my act together.”

“I know...”

“No.” Wynonna stated. “You don’t know and that’s ok because I don’t know you either, but I would like to get to know you. You just have to accept that I am going to do this and I’m going to be good at it.”

“I’m so so sorry Wynonna. I know you are, and I am proud of you.”

“Ok. Now get out of my truck so I can hug you.”

Jumping out, Waverly ran around the truck and pulled her sister into a tight embrace. “I guess I should apologize to Nicole too.”

“No.” Wynonna said as she pulled away. “Just let it go and let her be. Ok?”

“Ok.” Waverly agreed, but something didn’t feel right about it. The thought made her hurt ache even more.


	5. Time to Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first day of Waverly's residency and she has another encounter with Nicole.

Rolling out of bed, Waverly stretched causing her white t-shirt to rise above her bare bottom. She was glad she had invited Rosita to the Homestead for the weekend. She needed a distraction from the fight with her sister and her sister’s friend. She was also glad Rosita had left earlier that morning. While it had been fun, things weren’t exactly the same since their little disagreement after the party. Besides, today was Waverly’s first day at the hospital and she needed to focus on her work.

Waverly’s had known the head of the residency program all her life. Dr. Crowderman is a hard-ass and he will expect a lot and that’s fine with her. When she had spoken to him, he had told her there were a few other residents already onboard at the hospital. He had mentioned their names, including Dr. Shae Pressman. She now knows that’s Nicole’s girlfriend. Waverly hopes Nicole didn’t mentioned anything to Shae about their dispute. With them all competing for a permanent position on staff, it's going to be hard enough making friends.

Dressing in a pair of black dress pants and a white button down, Waverly pulled her hair into a tight ponytail and headed to the kitchen to grab some breakfast. She was surprised to find Wynonna already there with tea and vegan pancakes waiting on her. Things had been better over the week, though not perfect. Wynonna had said little else about her career choice and disappeared when Rosita arrived. 

“Wow!” Waverly said as she smiled at her sister. “What is all of this?”

“It’s your first day and I wanted to make sure you started it off right.” Wynonna beamed. “Breakfast is the most important meal of the day after all.”

Laughing, Waverly took her seat at the table. “This is really nice. Thank you, Wy.”

“You’re welcome, Baby girl. I’ve got to head out. I’m meeting my new boss about a case. Hmm...uh....his name is Dolls and I’d really like for you to meet him.”

“I’d like that too.” 

“Good.” Pointing toward the door, Wynonna nodded her head. “I’m just going to head out then. Hope you have a good day.”

“You too.” Waverly looked down at her plate. “Be careful please.”

Nodding, Wynonna kissed the top of Waverly’s head and left. Worry bubbled up inside of Waverly and while she knew she was being irrational; she couldn’t help it. Wynonna was her world. Her family. There would be no soulmate. No husband or wife. There would only always be Wynonna and if anything happened to her, Waverly knew she wouldn’t survive.

***

Purgatory General Hospital was a relatively new facility. The Big City had grown and expanded and was now reaching the small towns surrounding it. The resulting population increase had caused the city to finally build the new hospital. Waverly had toured it when she interviewed for her residency and was impressed. It was filled with new technology and a top-notch staff, including an impressive group of residents.

Research was one of Waverly’s favorite things and she had diligently researched her fellow residents. Dr. Jeremy Cherti was in his second year of focusing on pathology. She knew he was brilliant and was excited for the opportunity to discuss her theory that soulmates were only chemical reactions to compounds contained in the other person’s blood stream.

Equally impressive, Dr. Kate Horony, was in her third year specializing in Anesthesiology. Waverly had heard that Dr. Horony was vampire like in her ability to make surgery patients sleep like the dead. The fourth resident, perhaps the most impressive, Dr. Shae Pressman. She was in her fourth year for Neurological Surgery. Waverly would love to do the same, but she knew that she would be more valuable at Purgatory General as a general surgeon, especially if Dr. Pressman planned to stay. 

Walking into the hospital, Waverly smiled. She wasn’t nervous. She knew she was smarter than most and she was confident in her abilities. She was ready. Since she was early, as usual, she took the opportunity to wander around the building. She wanted to know every floor like she knew the back of her hand.

“Dr. Earp.” Dr. Crowderman greeted her when he found her walking around the surgery waiting room. “Good to see you. Are you ready for your first day?”

“Yes sir. You know I was born ready.”

Chuckling, Dr. Crowderman nodded. “Great. Let’s go meet the rest of the residents. Shall we?”

As they walked into the doctor’s lounge, Waverly saw the other residents waiting. She assumed that they were all there to meet her. The new blood. Dr. Cherti was easy to spot. He was seated on the couch intently focused on his laptop. Since Waverly had researched the residents, she knew that Dr. Horony was the one sitting beside Dr. Cherti chatting away to the man.

That left Shae Pressman. Leaning against the wall, Dr. Pressman was focused on her phone. Waverly’s immediate thought was Shae was probably texting Nicole and for some reason that made her mad. Shae was beautiful and that made Waverly mad too. The deputy and the doctor made the perfect power couple. That thought made Waverly want to throw up a little.

Shaking her head to clear those weird feeling, Waverly gave the group her signature smile and wave as Crowderman introduced her. Then he did as Waverly expected. “Dr. Earp, I asked Dr. Pressman to show you around since you both are on my surgery team. After she has given you the tour, you will be to be ready for my first surgery at 11:00.”

After Crowderman made a few more announcements, he left taking Horony with him.

“So, Dr. Earp.” Jeremy began. “Shae said you’re from Purgatory. That’s kind of cool. Coming back to your hometown.”

Before Waverly could respond, Shae spoke. “Yes. I’ve heard all about Waverly Earp.”

“From Nicole?” Waverly asked. If that was the case, she knew it wasn’t good things.

“Nicole?” Seemingly confused by the suggestion, Shae continued. “Why would my Nicole talk about you. No. I meant from your sister. For some reason, Nicole insists on letting her tag along sometimes.” Turning to leave, Shae ended the conversation. “Alright, enough chit chat. We have rounds to do.”

“My Nicole? What is she property? No wonder you and that ginger bitch cop date.” Waverly mumbled. “You’re perfect for each other.”

“Nicole a bitch?” Jeremy frowned. “Shae absolutely, but Nicole? Nicole’s the nicest person I think I’ve ever met.”

Biting the inside of her cheek to stop her real thoughts from tumbling out, Waverly nodded. “Yeah. We didn’t have the best first encounter, but I’m sure you’re right.” Inside she was thinking, no she’s a bitch that has a thing about being touched, but ok whatever.

Jeremy was still looking at her like she had horns when Shae yelled from the hallway. “Earp? Are you working or is this a party?”

***

Waverly was ready for her first day to be over. It had been equally horrifying and an amazing. Amazing to participate in surgeries with Crowderman and horrifying to spend it with Shae. She was the epitome of what everyone thought of doctors. To say she had a god complex, would be a fair statement. Not that she wasn’t good, she was. Waverly was impressed with her skills, but not her person.

When a nurse mentioned that Waverly had graduated top of her class, Shae said, sure, I did too...from Harvard. Waverly vowed then and there that she would not be that kind of doctor. She knew she hadn’t been nicest person, but she hadn’t been Shae kind of bad and she wasn’t going to be either. Waverly had decided she would even give Nicole another chance.

Thinking about Nicole, Waverly sighed. She needed to apologize to Jeremy for the slipped comment. He obviously thought Nicole was a nice person and Waverly had to admit hanging out with Wynonna had to make her a saint or something. As she was getting ready to exit the building, Waverly spotted Nicole standing near the door. She was in her deputy’s uniform. The dark shirt and pants looked better on her than any deputy Waverly had ever seen. Briefly, Waverly wondered if the deputies still wore the white Stetson because if so...damn. 

Deciding this was the perfect opportunity for her to try and make things right between the two, Waverly started walking toward Nicole. She had almost reached the red head, when Shae pushed by her and fell into Nicole’s opened arms. Shae ran her hands up Nicole’s arms and into her hair before pulling her in for a kiss. So much for Nicole not liking to be touched. Waverly turned her head, unable to watch the scene for some reason. She assumed it was because she knew Shae would probably say she was staring or something equally bitchy, but she wasn’t. She just didn’t like the public display. That had to be it. 

When the couple pulled apart, Waverly was still standing there. Her brain had told her feet to move, but her feet had refused. It was like she was stuck in quicksand and it was pulling her down into the pavement forcing her to watch Nicole and Shae’s intimate embrace. And she knew the minute that Nicole noticed her. Nicole’s eyebrows pulled together and her lips turned down, but at least Waverly’s feet finally freed themselves. 

“Dr. Pressman.” Waverly called. “I wanted to thank you (not really) again for showing me around today.”

Eyeing her suspiciously, Shae gave her a tight-lipped smile. “No problem. I believe you’ve met my girlfriend, Nicole, right?”

Waverly noticed the emphasis on the word girlfriend, like she would be interest in the ginger goodness. Geez. She must be tired. Yes. That had to be it.

Offering her hand again, Waverly smiled. “Good to see you again, Nicole.”

Nicole was looking at her, contemplating, when someone called her name.

“Nicole!” Jeremy jogged over and gave her a hug. “I’ve been meaning to call you. Robin and I talked, and we want to take your self-defense class. Would that be ok?”

Waverly dropped her hand as she watched Nicole place her own in the back pockets of her cargo pants. 

“Absolutely.” Nicole beamed. “I would love to have you guys in my class.”

“You teach a self-defense class?” Waverly asked. “Maybe I should take it too.”

“It’s full now.” Nicole answered. “Ready to go, babe?”

Before Waverly could say anything else, Nicole pulled her hand out her pocket and grabbed Shae’s leading them away from the group.

“Oh wow.” Jeremy muttered. “You two really don’t like each other, do you?”

“It seems not.” Waverly sighed. “Would you like to be my friend? I really am a nice person.”

Laughing, Jeremy pointed toward the restaurant across street. “Sure. How about dinner and you can tell me all about how you managed to piss off the nicest person in Purgatory, but I must warn you. I’m Vegan.”

“Me too!” Waverly squealed. “This could be the beginning of a beautiful relationship.”

“Oh yeah no.” Jeremy rambled. “I’m like really gay and with my soulmate.”

“Jeremy. It was figure of speech, but please tell me that you don’t really believe in soulmates.”

“Of course, I do!” Jeremy paused. “Wait. You don’t? I kind of sensed that you had already met yours.”

“I haven’t and I don’t want to. Uh. Come on...I’ll do more than tell you about Nicole. I’ll tell you my soulmate story too.”

***

When Waverly finally arrived home, Wynonna was sitting on the couch waiting for her. “How was your first day?”

Plopping down beside her sister, Waverly leaned her head back on the couch. “It was good. Dr. Pressman showed me around today.”

“Aw the Ice Queen. I bet that was fun.”

“It was something.” Waverly yawned. “What’s the deal with her and Nicole?”

Waverly couldn’t help herself. She had to know. Jeremy had told her some amazing things about Nicole. It seemed as if she really was the nicest person in Purgatory. She volunteered at the nursing home. She collected toys for children in need. She helped rescue animals. She ran blood drives. If you pulled out Waverly’s dream list of the perfect person, Nicole had most of the items on the list.

Sitting up straighter, Wynonna looked at her. “Why do you want to know about them?”

“No reason.” Waverly shrugged. “I went out to dinner with Jeremy Cherti, do you know him? Anyway, he had a lot of nice things to say about Nicole and not so many to say about Shae.”

“Yes. I know Jeremy and yes, Nicole is nice.”

“That’s all you’re going to say. Yes, Nicole is nice. You’re being weird.” 

“Waverly.” Wynonna rubbed her face before she continued. “Nicole is...” Before she could finish, her phone started ringing. “I have to get this. It’s the boss man.”

Pulling herself off the couch, Waverly started for her room. She decided all this Nicole weirdness was because she was tired and needed a good night’s sleep. She and Rosita had played well into the morning and she must just be tired. That had to be it.

As she drifted off to sleep, Waverly thought of warm hands and fading fingerprints and when sleep finally overtook her, she dreamed of a very naked Nicole pushing her onto the bed. She dreamed of Nicole’s hands wandering over her body and finding all her favorite places and just as the beautiful women was reaching Waverly's most favorite place, she woke screaming Nicole’s name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments and kudos! It really does help to hear you.


	6. A Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly needs to have a little fun and ends up thirsty at Shorty's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Post. See you Thursday.

Waverly was frustrated. It was her first night off in two weeks and she needed to blow off some steam, but no one was answering her calls or texts. Wynonna was off with Dolls on a work assignment. Waverly had met the tall, dark, muscular man briefly. He was as serious as Wynonna was playing. Waverly couldn’t imagine the partnership lasting very long. She was proud of her sister and her newfound work ethic, but she was constantly worried about her when she was gone.

Speaking of gone, Rosita had been MIA almost two weeks. Waverly had texted her to see if she wanted to meet and have a little fun but had yet to hear anything from her friend. Waverly was combing through her closet for something sexy to wear when she heard Rosita’s familiar text tone. “Finally.” Waverly mumbled as she reached for her phone.

Waverly wished she hadn’t read the text that was accompanied by a photo of Rosita and a cowboy looking man with a bushy mustache.

Found my soulmate was all the message said.

Groaning, Waverly threw her phone back on her bed, but picked it back up to type out a single word. Congratulations!

It wasn’t that Waverly wasn’t happy for Rosita. She had just thought they were kindred spirits when it came to the soulmate issue, but obviously they weren’t. In the photo, Rosita had her hand’s on cowboy man’s face and Waverly didn’t see any fingerprints. The couple must have sealed their relationship with true love’s first kiss. “Blah!” Waverly mumbled again. 

Waverly still didn’t understand the concept of wanting to only be with one person. Sure, if you meet your soulmate, have fun with them, but don’t kiss them. Feel the warmth and the tingles when they touch you. Leave fingerprints all over each other’s bodies, but don’t kiss them. “Rosita, I thought we talked about this.” Speaking to the empty room, Waverly groaned again. 

Needing to get out even more, Waverly started scrolling through her contact list. She hovered over the name of the most recent addition. Waverly had begged and pleaded with Wynonna to give her Nicole’s cell number. She told her she needed it in the event she couldn’t find Wynonna. She needed it to feel better about Wynonna disappearing for days. Finally relenting when Waverly teared up and promised she would only use it in a dire emergency. Wynonna had reinforced the thought with the contact’s name: Nicole Never Call Me Haught.

Waverly moved to another name in her contact list and hit call. Smiling when someone answer, Waverly prepared herself to plead. “Jer Bear, I really need a drink. Will you and Robin please meet me at Shorty’s?” She and Jeremy had become fast friends and she absolutely adored his boyfriend, Robin. She had needed Jeremy’s daily friendly demeanor to survive Shae’s constant coldness and criticism.

Laughing, Jeremey agreed. “Sure. We can meet you. See you in an hour?”

“Yes! I love you!”

Moving back to her closet, Waverly pulled out a pair of high waisted jeans and a burgundy crop top. You never know who you might run into, so you might as well look sexy. She ran a brush through her long wavy hair before she slung it over her shoulder. Applying her favorite lipstick, Waverly gave herself one final look before she crabbed her coat and headed for the door.

***

Shorty’s was busy for a Thursday night. Thankfully, Gus always reserved a booth for her family and friends. Waverly was nursing a beer when she saw Jeremy and Robin enter the bar. As Waverly stood to wave them over, she spotted Nicole and Shae laughing and playing pool. She watched as Nicole bent over to line up a shot and Shae run her hand down Nicole’s really nice ass. Waverly felt a pang of something she assumed was lust.

Clearing his throat, Jeremy smirked. “See something interesting?”

“Yeah.” Waverly frowned. “The ice Queen being totally inappropriate. I mean we are doctors. Shouldn’t we show more decorum?”

When Waverly turned to look at her friends, who were staring at her with their mouths slightly agape.

“Yeah.” Waverly grimaced. “That sounded a little crazy, didn’t it?”

Sliding into the booth, Jeremy and Robin both nodded. “A little.”

“I’m sorry. She’s just so ugghhh.” Waverly grumbled. “And if Nicole is as wonderful as you say she is, which I still do not have any evidence is true, then why is she with the Ice Queen?”

Robin and Jeremy were both staring at her again, eyebrows raised and looking somewhat confused. “Waves, I think you need a drink.” Jeremy finally said.

“I’m sorry.” Waverly continued. “It’s just Wynonna is MIA; Rosita found her soulmate and Nicole is hot.” 

“Wait. Rosita?” Jeremy asked. “Isn’t she your play thang?”

“Was. Was my play thang.” Waverly held up the picture Rosita had sent. “Now she’s his play thang.” Laying her head on the table, Waverly groaned. “What’s wrong with me.”

“You’re horny.” Robin concluded. “And we need shots. And I need to hear why you are so opposed to soulmates.”

After flagging down their waitress and ordering their drinks, Robin looked at Waverly as she downed her first shot. “Ok. What’s wrong with soulmates?”

“Nothing is wrong with them per se.” Waverly started as she took a sip of her whiskey. “I’m sure the sex part is great, but I don’t believe in the happily ever after part.” Shrugging, Waverly looked down at her drink. “Everyone always leaves.” 

“Oh Waverly” Robin said as he took Jeremy’s hands. “Not everyone leaves. I’m not letting this one go and I know he’s not letting me go.”

“Yeah, but you two are different.” Looking over at Nicole and Shae, she watched as Shae leaned into Nicole and ran her fingers through fiery red locs. Pointing in their direction, Waverly frowned. “The no soulmate thing seems to work from them.” 

“That’s because they’ve both agreed that if or when one finds their soulmate, the other one will bow out graciously. And they like each other. They’re going mountain climbing in Vegas next week.” Jeremy replied. “Shae told me that they’ve discussed the whole soulmates thing at length.”

“What?” Waverly asked. “Why? Not why rock climbing, which is incredibly scary, but why would the other just bow out graciously.” 

“Nicole is real adamant about it.” Robin added. “She thinks soulmates should be cherished and respected. She wouldn’t agree to go out with Shae until Shae agreed that if she found her soulmate, she would move on without Nicole. It’s very important to her.”

Rolling her eyes, Waverly chucked. “Of course, it is. Now, if you gentlemen will excuse me, I need to go to the restroom. Would you order us another round?”

As she rounded the corner, Nicole was exiting the ladies’ room. Nicole in her nice black skinny jeans and a blue button-down shirt. Waverly’s initiate thought was damn, girl, you do need to get laid and her second thought was Nicole knew things. Reaching out as if she was going to grab Nicole’s arm before she got away, Waverly asked. “Where’s my sister?”

Taking a step back and shoving her hands in her pocket, Nicole narrowed her eyes. “She’s working.”

“I know that!” Waverly was mad now. Mad that Nicole knew where Wynonna was and mad that Nicole kept treating her like she had leprosy or something. “Why are you always shoving your hands into your pockets when you’re around me. You sure as heck don’t have a problem touching Shae, what’s so bad about the thought of touching me?”

“Why do you want to touch my girlfriend?” Shae’s voice came from behind Waverly causing her to turn.

“Perfect. Just perfect. I don’t want to touch her, and I definitely don’t want her to touch me.” Waverly growled. “Ugh. I only want her to tell me where my sister is.”

Nicole took one more step back but didn’t say another word. Waverly pushed through the restroom door and walked over to the sink. Shaking her head, Waverly knew she was overreacting, and she blamed Shae. She was always pushing Waverly’s button. Shae. That had to be it.

Returning to the booth, Waverly swore she was going to ignore the Ice Queen for the rest of the night and enjoy her friends. When she sat down, more shots were lined up the table for her. She down the first one without saying anything. As she reached for the second one, she held her glass up for a toast. “To good people and forgetting bad ones.”

“I’m going to go get us some more shots.” Waverly slurred. “I love the peppermint ones.” 

“Waves.” Jeremy started. He had stopped over the second shot to make sure they all got home safely. “Do you think you need anymore?”

“One more.” Waverly nodded. “One more, ok?”

“Ok, but we need some water too.”

Nodding, Waverly headed for the bar. She saw Nicole leaning against it and Gus was laughing at something she was saying. God, she was pretty, and her laugh was contagious. Waverly was so lost in thought that she forgot to step up to the bar and stumbled falling to her knees. Nicole was standing in front of her with a beer in both hands...again. 

Nicole was frozen. She looked like a deer in the headlights. “Little help here, Nicole.” Waverly called. 

As Nicole turned to sit down the beers, Waverly felt a hand under her elbow. “I got you Baby girl.” Wynonna said as she lifted Waverly off the floor. “I got it Haught Sauce.”

Grabbing the beers again, Nicole turned to leave. “Good to see you, Wy.” Nicole paused and looked at Waverly. “Is she ok?”

“Yeah Haught.” Wynonna nodded. “Don’t worry. I’ve got her.”

Biting her bottom lip, Nicole looked between the two women. “Ok.” 

“Aright Waves.” Wynonna started moving her back toward the booth. “Time to get your stuff and go home.”

“Yeah. I’m ready to go home.”

***

Handing Waverly some water, Wynonna frowned. “What’s up with you Baby girl? You never get drunk.”

“I don’t know.” Waverly said after she had drunk some of her water. “I feel off for some reason.”

“Probably just getting used to being home and working.”

“Maybe. Stay with me for a few minutes?” When Waverly was little, Wynonna would sneak into her room to make sure her little sister was asleep. She would often find her reading a book or coloring. Wynonna would tuck her in and stay until she fell asleep. Waverly needed that right now.

“Ok.” Wynonna sat down on the bed. “Do you need me to tell you a bedtime story?”

Laughing, Waverly shook her head. “No, but you can tell me why Nicole doesn’t like me.”

Wynonna sighed and laid down beside her sister. “I don’t think Nicole doesn’t like you, but why do you care if she doesn’t?”

Drifting off to sleep, Waverly mumbled. “Because I think she matters to me.”

“I know Baby girl. I know.” 

***

When Waverly woke up early the next morning to her alarm blaring, her sister was already gone. Thankfully, she had inherited the Earp’s ability to drink and not get a hangover. She showered and dressed for work. Finding a note on the table from her sister telling her she was off on another case, Waverly sighed. She wanted to thank Wynonna for taking care of her, but also ask her to fill in some of the missing blanks.

Waverly vaguely remember Nicole being at the bar but couldn’t remember what happened next. She remembered talking to Wynonna and there was something there...just out of the reach of her memory. Something she felt she needed to know but wouldn’t come to her. Shaking her head to clear the weird feeling that had settled there, she grabbed her things and headed for the door. She had more important things to do than linger on someone who meant so little to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all of the comments and kudos. Means a lot!


	7. Mumbo Jumbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone got married, Waverly and Nicole spend time together and Waverly has a big night in the ER.

Waverly was tired. It had been a long week with helping to cover for Shae while she and Nicole were vacationing in Vegas. She almost missed her. Almost. “I’m going home and crawling in my bed and hopefully sleeping for 8 hours. Do you want me to wait on you to walk out?”

“Nah.” Jeremy grinned. “Go. Sleep. I’ll see you tomorrow night.”

“Ugh. Don’t remind me.” Pulling on her coat, Waverly groaned. “I’m definitely not looking forward to a two weeknight shift in the ER.”

“Me either, but at least we’ll have each other.”

“Love you Jer Ber.” Waverly laughed. “You keep that positive outlook. We’ll need it in a week.”

“Love you. Be careful.”

Waverly was almost to the door when she saw Nicole coming out of Crowderman’s office balancing a couple of boxes. She was wearing jeans and a Purgatory sheriff’s department hoodie. It had to be the most casual Waverly had seen the girl since they met. Regardless, she still looked beautiful.

Pretending to check her phone, Waverly waited for Nicole to catch up to her. She had decided that she was going to try and be nice to Nicole. After she thought about it, she knew the reason they had gotten off on the wrong foot was because she freaked out over Wynonna’s career decision. Plus, Jeremy and Robin loved her and obviously Wynonna did too, so she knew they would have to be around each other. She might as well try to get to know the woman. It couldn’t hurt anything. She may even be able to be friends with Shae, the Ice Queen. Waverly shuttered at that thought. 

“Hi.” Waverly smiled. “Need some help?”

“Uh...” Nicole looked from Waverly’s outstretched hands to the boxes she was balancing and back again. “No. Thank you. I’m good.”

“Nicole, you’re about to drop whatever is in there. Let me help.” Waverly paused. “Please.”

Pursing her lips, Nicole finally nodded. “Ok but let me put them down first and you can grab one.” She sat the boxes down and took a small step back. “The top one is the lightest. Please get that one. And thank you for the help. Wouldn’t want any of that stuff to get broken. That would suck.”

“I would ask what it is, but I guess that would be rude.” Waverly chucked as she grabbed the top box. “I didn’t know you and Shae were back already. Is she here?” Waverly hoped she wasn’t. She would like a few minutes with Nicole to try and get to know her without the Ice Queen breathing down her neck. 

“Oh uh.” Nicole picked the box and started walking before she stopped again and turned to look at Waverly. “Ok so, you’re going to hear about it anyway, but Shae isn’t coming back.”

“What? Is she ok?”

Starting to walk again, Nicole hummed. “Yeah, so we were rock climbing, and we met this other group and so Shae was helping her climb and well when she touched her arm to pull her up, you know.”

Waverly stopped walking. “What?”

Stopping, Nicole turned to look at Waverly. “It was her soulmate. She’s staying in Vegas. This is her stuff. I’m shipping it to her.”

Waverly’s heart hummed a little at the thought. She wasn’t sure why, but assumed it was because now she was the only surgery resident and a job at the hospital would be a sure thing. Not that she was sure that she wanted to stay in Purgatory, but still she couldn’t deny the excitement she felt knowing that Shae was gone. 

“What?”

Laughing, Nicole started walking again. “Got another word there Waverly?”

“I’m sorry.” Waverly ran to catch up. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah. I’m ok.” Nicole shrugged. “I knew it would happen. It was just a matter of time. I’m glad she’s happy. Not so sure about getting married this fast, but I guess that’s what happens after a big win at the blackjack tables and a Britney Spears live concert.”

“Wha...” Waverly stopped herself. “They’re already married? I mean wow. I didn’t expect Shae to be all about this soulmate mumbo jumbo.”

Stopping again, Nicole looked at Waverly and frowned. “You can sit the box down here. My truck’s right there. I can take it from here.”

“Nicole?”

“Thanks Waverly. I got it.”

Putting the box on the ground, Waverly watched as Nicole moved quickly to her truck. She knew she had overstepped with the soulmate comment. The girl had just lost her girlfriend. She should have been more sensitive. She should have kept her mouth closed even if she knew soulmates were a bunch of mumbo jumbo. Leaving Nicole to finish loading the boxes, Waverly turned and headed toward her Jeep. She would try again with Nicole another day. She wouldn’t give up. 

***

Thankfully, another day came quicker than Waverly had expected. After working her second night shift, she went home, changed into a T-shirt and fell into bed. The loud noise coming from downstairs woke her from a deep sleep. Assuming it was Wynonna, she rolled out of bed to tell her sister to be quiet. She still had another hour before her alarm clock was scheduled to wake her and she desperately needed the sleep.

Rounding the corner into the kitchen, she found a very tipsy Wynonna and a very drunk Nicole. “You’re drunk!” Waverly yelled. “And in trouble! What are you doing? I was trying to sleep!”

“I’m sorry Baby girl.” Wynonna whined. “We were cooking your dinner or is it breakfast if you work the night shift?”

Sighing, Waverly looked at Nicole. She was standing there with dopey grin and definitely checking Waverly out. Waverly had to admit she liked it until she remembered what she was wearing. “Let me go put on some clothes.” Waverly blushed. “And I’ll help you. Don’t burn anything down while I’m gone!”

“Yeah, Baby girl.” Wynonna agreed. “Go put on some clothes because you’re basically naked and I think you broke Haught rocket.”

Throwing on some sweats, Waverly headed back downstairs. Nicole had been checking her out. Even the tipsy Wynonna noticed. Between work and the limited dating options in Purgatory, Waverly had basically been celibate. The thought of Nicole looking at her that way had sparked something in Waverly and now she was thinking that maybe Nicole could help her fan that flame.

When she returned to the kitchen, Nicole had cooking mittens on both hands and was sitting at the table as Wynonna poured them another shot. Waverly grabbed the bottle before Wynonna could complete her task. “I think you both have had enough of that. It’s only 4:00 in the afternoon and what happened to cooking for me.”

“Wy made me wears theses.” Nicole held up her hands. “And it’s hard to cook vegan pancakes with these.” Holding up her hands again, Nicole tilted her head like a puppy and Waverly couldn’t help but think how cute she looked.

“Trust me Baby girl.” Wynonna patted Nicole on the back. “You’ll be glad I covered them...those things are lethal things.”

“Not a good cook then?”

“Hey! I’m a great cook. I just ugh...” Nicole placed her head in her kitchen mitten covered hands.

“Ok. What if I cook and you both drink water?” Waverly smiled. “How does that sound?”

Nodding, Nicole’s head was still in her hands. “As long as you let me make it up to you.”

Wynonna slapped her arm. “Dude.”

“Deal.” Waverly glared at her sister. “I’ll cook vegan pancakes and you can take me out.”

Nicole looked up from her hands with another crooked smile and Waverly heart cracked just a little.

***

Waverly was almost through her shift when she got text from Nicole Do Not Call Haught asking if she would like to meet at the diner for breakfast. After typing out see you at 7:30, Waverly changed the contact name to Nicole Definitely Haught. Waverly finished her morning rounds with a smile on her face.

When Waverly arrived at the diner. Nicole was waiting on her in a booth near the back. Sipping on a cup of coffee while looking at her phone, she hadn’t noticed Waverly’s arrival. Waverly took a moment to look at her. She was in her uniform and she looked tired. Waverly knew that she was also working nights this week and was probably coming off a long night of patrol.

“You look tired.” Waverly said as she sat across from Nicole. “Long night?”

“Gee thanks.” Nicole chuckled. “You look as lovely as ever and yes it was a long night. How was your night?”

“You know what I mean.” Waverly smiled. “Typical night in the ER. Drunks and the flu and kids with broken arms. Nothing too exciting.”

“I took the liberty to order you tea and the vegan plate. I hope that was ok.”

“Perfect. Thank you.”

After their food arrived, Waverly took the opportunity to ask all the questions she had thought of over the last few days. “What made you want to be a cop?”

Nicole laid her fork down and lean closer before she replied. “I always wanted to help people. I thought about being a teacher, but I hated math and science, so figured the world needed more good cops and I could definitely do that.”

“I always loved math and science.” Waverly whispered.

“I know.”

“How did you know that?” Waverly asked. “Wynonna been telling you stories?”

“Well, you are a doctor!” Nicole grinned. “I assumed you at least liked science.”

“I love it. I love being a doctor. I guess that’s one thing we have in common. I love helping people too.”

“I know and I bet you’re great at it.”

After an hour, when the food was long gone, but the conversation continued to flow, Waverly couldn’t stop the yawn that escaped her. She wasn’t ready to leave Nicole, but she needed to get some sleep. It would be a long night in the ER if she didn’t. She only had one more night and then she would be able to go back on days and she was hoping when that happened, she’d be able to spend more time with Nicole.

“I think you better go home and get some sleep.” Nicole smiled. “Or I’m really boring you.”

“No! You’re not boring, but I am sleepy. I only have one more night shift. What about you?”

“Tonight, will be my last one for a while too.

“Good. How about dinner on Friday night?” Waverly asked.

Looking down at her hands, Nicole seemed as if she was contemplating her answer. “I’d like that, but I think I should tell you something first.”

“Baby girl! Haught Potato!” Wynonna yelled as she approached their table. “Great. One of you can buy me breakfast.”

“Actually, I’m going to bed.” Nicole moved to leave. “It was good to see you Waverly. Wy.”

Waverly wanted to stand and hug the girl, but Wynonna was blocking her, and Nicole had shoved her hands in her pocket…again. “Thank you, Nicole. Be careful tonight. I’ll see you Friday night, right?”

Taking one of her hands out of her pocket and rubbing the back of her neck, Nicole looked at Wynonna and then Waverly before she answered. “Yeah. I’ll pick you up at 7:30. See you Wy.”

Wynonna watched as Nicole walked out of the diner and then turned to look at her sister. “Are you sure you want to be hanging out with Haught?”

“Yes.” Waverly said. “Why wouldn’t I?”

“Haught is different, Baby girl. She isn’t going to be your normal play thang. You understand that, right?”

“Wynonna, we’re just friends. I like spending time with her. I’m not trying to make her my play thang.”

Looking at her sister, Wynonna finally nodded. “Ok then.”

***

Waverly had just hung up from her nightly check-in with Wynonna when Jeremy walked into the lounge and plopped down on the couch. “It is soooo slow tonight.”

“Don’t jinx us!” Waverly shoved him. “It’s our last night. I hope it’s slow.”

“Were you talking to Wynonna?”

“Yeah. She and Dolls are at the Homestead hanging out. I’m starting to think I’ve been very obtuse...”

Before Waverly could finish her sentence, one of the nurses ran into the lounge. “Multiple gunshot victims in route. We need you both to the ER stat!”

Jumping off the couch, they both started running toward the ER. Crowderman was already there directing traffic. “We have 3 victims. Horony, I need you to check on the victim in room 1. Earp and Cherti, you both go and check on the victim in room 2. I already have the worst case headed toward surgery. I’ll be back to check on you before I scrub up. Let the hospitalist help you. Go!”

Waverly saw the flash of red hair as soon as the door opened. The nurses were running around grabbing supplies and assessing Nicole, but it seemed as if they were moving in slow motion. “Oh god.” Jeremy said as he moved closer to the table. Crimson blood had seeped through her shirt and had covered most of her abdomen. She was unconscious and unresponsive.

Placing her fingers on Nicole’s neck to check pulse, Waverly closed her eyes to focus on the thready pulse.

“Waverly.”

Startled by the way Jeremy said her name, she looked up at him.

“Waverly.” Pointing toward Nicole, Jeremy said her name again. “Waverly. Nicole’s your...”

“No.” Shaking her head, Waverly bit her bottom lip to control all the emotions that were flowing through her body. “No. Nicole’s our patient and we’re going to save her. Got it?”

“Got it.” Jeremy nodded. “I’ll go prep for surgery while you finish assessing her.”

Grabbing some gloves, Waverly went to work. She calmly called off orders and when everyone was preparing Nicole for surgery, she whispered into Nicole's ear. “Nicole Haught. You will not die. Do you hear me? You will not leave me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been fun reading all of your comments and speculations. Some of you are great guessers and should be writing your own fics. I hope the soul touch met your expectations. Thank you again for all of the kudos and comments!


	8. Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly's reaction to finally touching her soulmate.

Waverly pulled off her surgical scrub cap and rolled her neck. She had assisted one of the senior surgeons during Nicole’s surgery. It had been touch and go, but overall she thought it went well. Nicole had lost a lot of blood but fortunately the bullet that had torn through her body had missed all the important organs. They would know more over the next few hours and Waverly planned on watching over Nicole every minute of those hours. 

“Earp?” The other surgeon called. “Go talk to Haught’s family.”

“Yes sir.” Waverly finished doing her post surgery routine. She hated this part. Talking to the family. Even though she had done it numerous times now, it hadn’t gotten any easier. Plus, she knew who would be waiting. It wouldn’t be Nicole’s parents. It would be Sheriff Nedley, the other officers and Wynonna. She did want to talk to her sister. She definitely had some questions for her.

Walking into the waiting room, Waverly easily found the group. Nedley was pacing and several other deputies were leaning against the wall talking, while Wynonna sat with Dolls on the other side of the room. Waverly had learned that Nicole and her partner Lonnie had gone to a bar to investigate a fight. One of the brawlers pulled a gun and shot the two officers and a bystander. The bystander was fine, but Lonnie was still in surgery.

Nedley spotted Waverly and took a step toward her. The other officers and Wynonna started moving toward her as well. “Lonnie or Nicole?” Nedley asked.

“Deputy Haught.” Waverly said and watched as her sister’s expression went from shock to sadness. Clearing her throat, Waverly started again. “Deputy Haught’s surgery went well. The bullet hit below her bulletproof vest, but it didn’t hit any major organs. She did lose a lot of blood. The next few hours will be critical, and we will have to watch for infection, but her prognosis is good. She will be in recovery for an hour and then we will move her to the ICU so that we can keep a watch on her.” Waverly felt like a robot. automatically saying the words programmed in her brain. “Any questions?”

“When can we see her?” Nedley asked.

“I’ll see if you can see her once we get her settled in the ICU.”

Nodding, Nedley went back to his pacing and the other officers moved back to the wall. Dolls had moved beside Wynonna and wrapped a supporting arm around her waist. Intimate. Waverly stood there waiting. Waiting for Wynonna to say something. Anything. Instead, she turned and walked back to her chair pulling Dolls with her.

Waverly moved and sat in the chair beside her sister. Taking a deep breathe, she closed her eyes and saw flashes of the fingerprints that had appeared on Nicole’s neck as she touched her. “You knew, didn’t you? You knew that Nicole is my soulmate.” Waverly sounded angry because she was angry. She was angry that Wynonna and Nicole had kept this from her. Sure, she readily admitted that she didn’t want to know her soulmate and had said so repeatedly, but still, Wynonna should have told her it was Nicole. They shouldn’t have kept this a secret.

“I didn’t know know.” Wynonna started.

“What do you mean you didn’t know know?” Waverly hissed. “That makes no sense. You either knew or you didn’t know and it’s obvious that you knew.” 

“I suspected.”

“Why?” Waverly asked. “Why would you suspect? Nicole’s complete aversion to me and to especially touching me? Oh god. It was obvious. Wasn’t it?” 

“No...well...yes that too, but something else.”

“What Wynonna?” Waverly demanded. “Why did you suspect?”

“I told Nicole your soul touched stories. I told her about the two times at the mall. I told her you hated the idea of soulmates. I told her you never wanted to meet your soulmate.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah oh. She got all quiet and weird. She had been excited about meeting her soulmate. She was so happy when me and Dolls...” Stopping, Wynonna took a deep breath before blurting out her next words. “Dolls is my soulmate.”

“I kind of figured that out too.” Waverly frowned. “You could have told me. You know. I would have been happy for you.”

“Would you have been?” Wynonna asked. “Would you have been happy for me?”

Looking at her hands, Waverly sighed. “Maybe not at first, but yeah, I would have...eventually. I want you to be happy.”

“I want you to be happy too, Baby girl.” Wynonna gave her a sad smile. “That’s why I told you to stay away from Nicole. I thought that’s what you wanted. I think it’s why she stayed away from you too. It’s definitely why she started dating Shae. She wanted her soulmate to be happy. Even if it meant being happy without her.”

Leaning her head on Wynonna’s shoulder, Waverly whispered. “I know, but I’m still mad at you both.” 

“Did you feel anything?” Wynonna started. “Did you feel anything different when you operated on Haught?”

“No.” Waverly lied. “It was the same as any other patient.”

The overhead speaker crackled and blared alive. “Dr. Earp to post op stat. Dr. Earp to post op stat.” 

“Nicole.” Waverly said as she broke into a run.

When Waverly reached the post op area, she was rushed into one of the holding rooms. “Dr. Earp, we need to take the deputy back into surgery and I want you to assist. I think he has a bleeder.”

“He?” Waverly whispered.

“Yes. Let’s go Earp.”

“Yes sir.” Squeezing her eyes to stop the tears she knew were gathering, she blew out a long breath. It wasn't Nicole and she had work to do.

***

“Dr. Earp.” Crowderman smiled. “You did good today. Go home. Get some rest. They’ll be more people to save tomorrow.”

Sitting in the doctor’s lounge, Waverly was trying to gather her thoughts. She had been so busy there was no time to think about what had happened. Nicole was her soulmate. Beautiful Nicole. Nicole who had lied to her by omission. Nicole knew they were soulmates, and she hadn’t said anything. Nicole who she almost lost today. That thought was the one that had Waverly sitting down because she was afraid if she stood, she might fall.

“Yes sir.” Waverly answered. “I want to stop in and check on Deputy Haught first.”

“Alright Earp. I know you’re off for a few days. You’ve earned them. Get some rest.”

Pulling herself off the couch, Waverly nodded. “Thank you.”

Waverly’s feet started walking her toward Nicole’s ICU room. She already knew, that medically, Nicole was doing fine. A nurse had briefed her on Nicole’s vitals twice. She had asked for updates while she was in surgery, needing to know if Nicole was ok. That Nicole wasn’t leaving her.

Pausing outside the room, Waverly looked through the glass window. The nurse was there looking at the monitors and typing in notes and watching. “I’m going to check on Deputy Haught. Why don’t you take your break?” Waverly said as she looked at the monitor.

The nurse looked confused but gathered his things and moved to leave. “Thank you. I’ll be back in 15.”

Waverly nodded in acknowledgment as she pushed through the door. She needed to be alone with Nicole. No other eyes watching them. Waverly needed to touch her again. Not with gloved hands, but with her bare fingertips.

Grabbing gloves as she walked into the room, Waverly held them tight in one hand as she stood by Nicole’s bed. She had no intention of putting them on but needed it to appear as if this was a normal check on her patient. She took her free, bare hand and ran fingertips along pale skin and watched as her own fingerprints painted Nicole’s arm like brush strokes. As she did, goosebumps danced along her own arm and her breath caught in her throat. Nicole’s eyelids fluttered and her lips parted as if she could feel what was happening.

And maybe Nicole could feel it. Maybe she knew Waverly was touching her. Waverly couldn’t deny the possibility. She had lied to Wynonna when she had asked if she felt anything during the surgery. She had felt everything. She had felt it as she cut into Nicole. She had felt every heartbeat. With every precise move, sensations pulsed through Waverly’s fingertips, through her arms and into her heart.

“Dr. Earp. I’m back.”

“Ok.” Waverly nodded. “Thank you. I’ll be out in just a second.”

Covering up Nicole’s arm with the bedsheet, Waverly leaned down near her ear. “You may be my soulmate, but I will not fall for you. I will take care of you and make sure you recover, but I will not love you. I will not love you, Nicole Haught.”

Waverly walked out of the room and handed the nurse her card. “Call me if anything changes and I mean anything.”

“Yes ma’am.” The nurse agreed. “Do you want me to call you if she wakes up?”

“No.” Waverly shook her head and walked away.

***

Wynonna was waiting for Waverly when she walked in the door at the homestead. She was exhausted and really didn’t want to talk to her sister at the moment, but she knew Wynonna would want to make things right between them. As much as she claimed to be a lone wolf, Wynonna needed Waverly and Waverly needed Wynonna. So, she sat on the couch by her sister.

“How’s Haught?

“Stable.” Waverly laid her head on the back of the couch. “Unless there is an infection, she should be fine. There shouldn’t be any permanent damage. Just a hell of a scar.”

“Chicks dig scars though, right?” Wynonna smiled.

“Wynonna.”

“I didn’t say you would be the chick that dug it.” Wynonna groaned. “Some other girl could dig it besides you.”

Frowning, Waverly wasn’t sure how she felt about some random girl digging Nicole’s scar or any part of Nicole for that matter. While she didn’t want Nicole, she was fairly sure she didn’t want anyone else to have her either. She would need to work on that. She had no claim on Nicole. She repeated to herself she didn’t want a claim on her either even though she felt as if she was lying to herself.

“I know.” Waverly forced a smile. “I’m sure Nicole will find someone to dig her scar.”

“I guess that means you don’t want to be that person.”

“No.” Waverly’s tone conveyed a conviction she didn’t feel. “I haven’t changed my mind about soulmates. I mean...I’m happy for you, but...I...I still don’t want a soulmate. I still want to be wild and free.”

“Waverly.” Wynonna sighed. “When I found out Dolls was my soulmate, it freaked me out. Like really freaked me. I wanted to run because, well, because that’s what I’m good at.”

“Why didn’t you?” Waverly asked. She was curious as to what had changed Wynonna’s mind. She wanted to understand how someone like her sister would willingly give away her heart and her free will.

“Nicole.”

“Nicole?” Waverly faced her sister. “Why Nicole? What did she do?”

“When I found out, I drug Nicole out to drink. She forced me to tell her why I was so freaked out, so I told her. I told her that I didn’t want a soulmate. I told her that I wanted to be wild and free. I told her that he would leave me. I basically said exactly what you just said to me.”

“What did she say to change your mind?”

“She asked me if Dolls made me happy and he does. Happier than I thought possible. She told me that I deserved to be happy. She told me that not everyone leaves. Nicole said she would never leave me. She said I deserved to be loved and I believed her.”

Pulling Wynonna into a tight embrace, Waverly felt the tears roll down her face. “You do, Wynonna. You deserve all of those things and more.”

“You do too Baby girl.” Wynonna whispered. “You deserve to be happy too.”

Waverly pulled away and stood up. “I am happy, Wy. I helped saved lives today.”

“One of those lives was your soulmate.”

Walking toward the stairs, Waverly yelled over her shoulder. “Just another patient, Nonna. That’s all she was. Nothing else.”

Waverly stripped off her clothes and stepped into the shower. She needed to wash off the day. She looked at her hand and saw that her fingerprints had reappeared on her fingers. She knew that meant that the prints no longer lingered on Nicole’s arm. The thought that she no longer marked the redhead made Waverly long to touch her again. To claim her as her own.

Sticking her face under the stream of the hot water, Waverly finally released the tears that she had been holding in all day. She hoped that all the feelings swirling inside of her would wash down the drain along with her unwanted tears. Today had proven that she was right. She didn’t want a soulmate. She didn’t want to love someone who would leave her just like Nicole almost left her today. And even if Wynonna had succumbed to her heart’s desire, Waverly would not surrender to the calling of true love’s first kiss. No. It didn’t matter that Nicole was her soulmate or that every part of her being longed to be with Nicole. She would fight that urge. No matter what, she would still live wild and free. She would not give her heart away to Nicole for her to only leave her tamed and chained. No. Today did not change anything. Today was just another day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of the kudos and comments. I know this probably wasn't what you were hoping for after they touched, but just know that I am a firm believer in happily ever after.


	9. Dates and a Proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly visits her patient. New people enter the picture. Waverly makes a proposition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all of the kudos and comments.

Hearing the incoming text message, Waverly reached over and grabbed her phone. She could tell she had been asleep for a while. Her body ached from laying so long and the sun was setting through her closed blinds. It would take her a few days to adjust to a normal schedule.

She sat up on the edge of the bed and opened a message from an unknown number. ‘Deputy Haught has been moved to room 402.’ She scrolled through her email and a message from Wynonna before finally leaving her bed.

Wynonna had texted that she had seen Haught Topic and she was doing fine. Waverly knew she would go see for herself. She had to make sure her soul...handy work was good. She had worked hard to save Nicole and she was invested in her progress. That was all.

Showering and changing, Waverly headed downstairs ready to leave for the hospital. As she grabbed her coat, the front door swung open as Wynonna enter the room with her usual flare. “Where are you going?”

“To the hospital.” Waverly said as she pulled on her coat.

“Going to see Nicole?”

“Uhmmm.” Waverly hesitated. “Yes.”

“Hmmm.”

“What Wynonna? She’s my patient. I’m only going to check on my patient.”

“Whatever you say, Baby girl.”

“Wynonna. Don’t start.”

“I’m not starting anything.” Wynonna frowned. “But it is ok if you are going to see Nicole because she’s well...because she’s...because she’s Nicole.”

Walking out the door, Waverly yelled. “Bye Wy. I’m going to see my patient!”

Waverly sat in her jeep for a few minutes before she started it and headed toward the hospital. Wynonna was right. She and Nicole had started to become friends. So, yes, she was Waverly’s patient, but she was also a friend. She knew the pull to check on Nicole was strong, and she was desperately hoping it had everything to do with friendship and nothing to do with the soulmate nonsense.

As she parked her Jeep in the hospital parking lot, she was still repeating the mantra. She had almost convinced herself that she could still be friends with Nicole. Her mind had even wondered upon the thought that she may even could be more. She thought of the pale skin and a toned body and what it would be like to leave her fingerprints all over it.

Walking into the hospital, Waverly considered the possibility that Nicole might be willing to have a physical relationship with her. No soul kiss. Only sex. It was common when teenagers met their soulmates early in life, so why wouldn’t it be ok if two grown ass adult soulmates wanted to enjoy each other’s bodies without being bound. It was obvious to her that Nicole found her attractive and Waverly most definitely found Nicole hot as hell.

Waverly sighed as she pressed the button that would take her to the fourth floor. She knew she was dreaming. There was no way Nicole would be interested in a physical relationship with her. Wynonna had made it very clear last night that Nicole believed in the whole soulmate fairytale and even if Waverly would love to feel Nicole’s long fingers...

“Dr. Earp.” The floor nurse interrupted her thoughts. “I didn’t think you were working today.”

“I’m not.” Waverly answered. “I wanted to check on Deputy Haught. How is she doing?”

“She’s doing great. We have her up sitting in a chair.” The nurse beamed. “And I must say she has been a wonderful patient. So polite.”

“Good. That’s good.”

“Yeah.” The nurse laughed. “I’m trying to get her to go out with my daughter to see if maybe their soulmates.”

Stopping in her tracks, Waverly’s eyebrows furrowed. “I don’t think...”

“Betty! I need your help down here.”

The nurse turned back to Waverly and smiled. “Duty calls.”

As the nurse walked down the hall, Waverly mumbled to herself. “I don’t think that’s very appropriate Nurse Betty and I’m pretty sure Nicole isn’t your daughter’s soulmate and maybe you and your hoochie daughter should keep your paws off of her.” Still refusing to believe it was any more than concern for her patient, Waverly continued her dialogue. “I mean she’s recovering from being shot. Maybe your daughter could keep it in her pants for a hot minute.”

Reaching room 402, Waverly pushed through the door and found Nicole asleep in the chair. She moved into the room as quietly as she could and closed the door behind her. She wanted to be alone with Nicole. To touch her without prying eyes. Pulling up one of the other chairs, Waverly sat next to Nicole before she ran a finger along her arm.

“I heard you performed my surgery.” Nicole said with her eyes still closed. “I guess you know.”

“And I guess you liked to hang out at the mall a lot as a teenager”

Chuckling, Nicole opened her eyes and looked at the fingerprint that ran up her arm before focusing on Waverly. “Ironically, I hate the mall.” Nicole bit her bottom lip and pulled her eyebrows together. “The first time I touched you, I was at the mall with a bunch of my friends. My parents had dropped me off. I didn’t even realize it until one of my friends grabbed my hand and showed me.’

“I was there with Gus. Shopping for school clothes. I didn’t even know soulmates existed. My parents weren’t soulmates and never told us.”

“Yeah. Wynonna told me.” Nicole continued. “My parents were hippies and never wanted a kid so every chance they got; they’d dropped me off somewhere. It was kind of an eventful day. I found my soulmate and lost my family. They never picked me up. Guess they didn’t want me either.”

“Oh Nicole...”

“No.” Nicole shook her head. “Don’t be sorry.”

Waverly had noticed the “didn’t want me either” comment but decided to ignore it.

Looking up at the ceiling, Nicole took a deep breath and exhaled. “It actually worked out for the best and kind of changed the course of my life. A nice part-time mall cop stayed with me for hours until they were able to locate my grandmother. She became my legal guardian and well...Nedley...he’s the only real father figure I’ve even known.”

“Oh my gosh.” Waverly covered her mouth with her hand. “I remember when Randy worked there. He was always saving money for Chrissy’s college fund.”

“Yeah.” Nicole nodded. “He kept up with me and sometimes I would meet him at the mall to talk. That was what I was doing the second time I touched you. I was late meeting him and was pushing my way through the crowd when my fingers brushed along your arm. I immediately knew this time, but when I turned around, I couldn’t find you in the crowd. I went in the direction I thought you went, but obviously didn’t find you. Guess that was for the best too.”

“What about the third time?” Waverly asked. “Where you at the party?”

“I was moonlighting.” Nicole nodded. “One of the things I learned from Nedley. Doesn’t hurt to have two jobs, so I work part-time with the college police. I was there to break up a fight.”

“Did you look for me that time?”

“No.”

Frowning, Waverly felt a little mad at the response. “Why not?”

“Wynonna had already told me your story, Waverly. I knew who you were and that you had no interest in meeting your soulmate.”

“Oh.”

“I don’t guess that’s changed, has it?”

“Nicole.”

“It’s ok. You don’t have to say it. I know you don’t want anything from me.”

“Well, maybe just friends.”

“Yeah, sure Waverly.” Nicole scoffed. “Whatever you want.” 

Waverly reached to touch Nicole’s arm, but Nicole pulled it close to her own body. “I’m kind of tired. I think I’d like to lay down.”

“Of course.” Waverly said. “Let me call the nurse.” 

Holding up the call button, Nicole shook her head. “I got it. Thanks for..for saving my life I guess. Thanks for checking in on me. You’re a great doctor. Can you grab that blanket for me so I can cover my arm?”

Grabbing the blanket, Waverly frowned at the thought of covering her fingerprint, but still held the blanket out for Nicole to take. “Nicole...”

“Ready to get back in bed, Deputy Haught?” Nurse Betty asked as she walked into the room. “You’ve had a busy day and a lot of company. I’m sure you’re tired.” 

Waverly watched as Nicole struggled to move back to her hospital bed. She walked closer to make sure she was ok. Her heart hurt as she saw pain flash across Nicole’s face. She wanted to touch her. She wanted to comfort her, instead, she shoved her hands into her coat pocket and bit the inside of her cheek.

“I have your pain meds and I want you to take them. I know you’re all big and tough, but you need some rest.” 

“Thank you.” Nicole grimaced as she accepted the medication. “And thanks again Dr. Earp. I’m in good hands here. I’m sure you have better places to be.”

Waverly wanted to say no. She wanted to say there was nowhere else she’d rather be right now, but she didn’t. “Good night Deputy. Get some rest.” Walking out of the room, she felt as if she was leaving of piece of herself behind and she guess she was. Looking down at her hand, she saw her fingerprints had yet to return.

***

Waverly didn’t visit Nicole the next day. She asked Wynonna how she was and when all Wynonna gave her was an “ok”, Waverly called the hospital to get a full report. It may not tell her everything she needed to know, but at least she knew Nicole was physically progressing well. She planned to visit today since she was back at work. She was anxious to make sure Nicole’s heart was not broken. She knew she had not given the response Nicole had wanted, but all of this had only confirmed to Waverly that she did not want a soulmate. Her father always disappointed her mother so much so to the point she left. Left them all and she knew she would never been able to live up Nicole’s expectations for a soulmate. How could she? She barely knew what love was. Nobody had ever stuck around to show her.

Beautiful, perfect Nicole would leave Waverly just as all the other important people in her life had done. Nicole had almost left her already and it hurt more than Waverly could describe. She couldn’t imagine what that terrible moment would have felt like if she and Nicole had soul bonded. She couldn’t imagine what it would feel like to watch Nicole walk out the door. Nope. It wasn’t worth it.

Hearing laughter coming from Nicole’s room, Waverly paused at the door and listened. She heard a women’s voice that wasn’t Nicole’s and wondered if maybe Nurse Betty had really brought her daughter to meet the deputy. Well, that wouldn’t do. Waverly knocked and walked into the room.

“Deputy Haught...”

An extremely attractive women was standing far too close to Nicole. Waverly thought she was saying something about a chili cook-off, but she wasn’t sure. The women had long dark hair and was wearing a tight fire red suit with a gold belt. She smiled at Waverly and took a step closer to Nicole.

“Dr. Earp.” Nicole frowned. “I didn’t expect to see you again.”

“Well, I heard you were being discharged and wanted to check on you one last time.” Waverly answered. “I didn’t realize you had a visitor.”

“Cleo Clanton. Dr. Waverly Earp.” Nicole said as she introduced the women. “Cleo is the assistant DA and is here to take my statement about the shooting.”

“And now I’m giving her a ride home. Perfect timing, I would say.” Cleo smiled at Nicole and rubbed her hand up her arm.

Frowning, Waverly watched as Cleo continued to rub Nicole’s arm. Her soulmates arm. “Alright then. I guess I will get out of your way. Glad you’re doing so well.”

Nicole didn’t say anything as Waverly excused herself from the room. Waverly knew she was being ridiculous. She should be happy that some skank was flirting with Nicole. It was for the best. Nicole could move on and Waverly could go back to having fun with whoever she pleased. Sure, she’d like to have a little fun with Nicole and maybe that was still a possibility, but right now she needed to escape the sound of the women laughing again before she threw up.

***

Waverly was sitting on the couch at the homestead when she heard someone knock on the door. It had been a few weeks since Nicole’s surgery and Waverly knew she was doing well but had made no effort to see her. Wynonna had kept her updated-on Nicole’s progress and the fact that she was dating that “crazy DA chick”. That thought was driving her crazy. She needed to get out and have some fun, so when Pete York asked her out, she had accepted. 

“Wow.” Pete smiled. “You look hot.”

Waverly had known Pete since high school. He probably had hooked up with Wynonna, but she didn’t really care about that right now. He was available since he hadn’t found his soulmate and could provide Waverly with the distraction she needed, even if he was lacking in the brain cells.

“Thanks. Ready to go?”

“Yep. Shorty’s ok? Some of the guys are meeting there tonight to watch a game?”

Internally rolling her eyes, Waverly’s first thought was no, but then she wondered if maybe Nicole might be there. “Sure. Sounds good.” That thought made her glad that she had dressed up for the date otherwise it would have been a waste. She was wearing a maroon crop top with a black tight skirt that ended midthigh. She had left her hair down and wavy. She knew she looked good and if Nicole was there to see it, she was ok with that thought. Waverly didn’t want a soulmate, but she did want Nicole. She had thought and dreamed about Nicole’s body covering her own and how those fiery fingers would feel if Nicole touched her in her most private places. She craved it. She craved Nicole. “Let’s go.”

Wanting Nicole didn’t bother Waverly. Nicole was beautiful and sexy and nice and all the adjectives. When Waverly walked into Shorty’s, she saw Nicole standing near the bar looking as sexy as ever. Her red hair was longer than when Waverly first met her. It was curling at the ends and Waverly wondered what it would feel like to run her fingers through it. She was wearing a black and red flannel over a tight white T-shirt and black skinny jeans. No, wanting Nicole wasn’t the problem. Watching Nicole talk to Cleo was a problem for Waverly. Yep. She had hoped she would find Nicole at Shorty’s, but sadly she wasn’t alone. Cleo dressed similarly to herself, short skirt, tight shirt and was clinging to Nicole’s arm. Laughing and smiling at Nicole. It made Waverly feel sick to her stomach. She grabbed the shot that had been placed in front of her and proceeded to drink as many as were offered. When Waverly was good and drunk, she pulled Pete to the dance floor to grind on him. Pete’s hands started to run along her body as his friend’s cheered him on. 

Waverly felt a strong arm grab her and pull her away from Pete. “York, I think that’s enough. I think it’s time for you to find a ride home. Ok?”

“Whatever you say, Deputy.” Pete said as he turned and walked away. 

Turning to face Nicole, Waverly ran her hands up her arms. She wouldn’t be able to leave fingerprints over the covered arms, but she could still feel the electricity through her fingertips.

“Waverly. I’m going to call Wynonna and tell her to come and take you home.”

“Why don’t you take me home instead.” Waverly whispered. “I’ve been thinking that maybe you and I could have a little fun together.”

“Fun?”

“Yeah. You know. Maybe we could...”

“Sex. You want to have sex with me.” Nicole shook her head. “You’re drunk.”

“Well yeah, but you’re incredibly hot Haught.” Waverly smiled. “I would love to feel those fingers of yours touch me in more places than just my hand.”

Grabbing Waverly’s wrist, Nicole pulled Waverly’s hands off her and lead her away from the dance floor and made her sit in an empty booth. “I don’t want to be your plaything.” Nicole rubbed her face and then leaned close to Waverly. “Waverly. I don’t want just sex. I want to love you.”

“Nicole...”

“I’m calling Wynonna. Don’t move.”

Looking at her wrist, Waverly saw Nicole’s fingerprints brightly displayed and she shoved her hands under the table. When Nicole returned to the table, she handed her own coat to Waverly and a glass of water. 

"Wynonna will be here soon.” Before she left to return to a very confused looking Cleo, Nicole stopped and looked at Waverly. Her eyes were clouded with something that Waverly didn’t understand. “The coat will hide those damn fingerprints so keep it on and drink the water.” 

Pulling on the coat, Waverly breathed in Nicole’s warm vanilla scent and it made her heart hurt. She drank the water and watched as Nicole and Cleo talked at the bar. She watched Cleo lean into Nicole and laugh at whatever the redhead was saying. She wondered if Nicole was telling the Clanton skank that she was Nicole’s soulmate. She hoped she was, and she hoped she wasn’t all in the same moment. The alcohol flowed through her veins and fueled a fire of jealousy and anger. She needed to put a stop to whatever was happening between the two women. She was preparing to slide out of the booth and tell Nicole and Cleo off when her sister stormed into the bar. 

Stopping at the bar, Wynonna said something to Nicole before she came and gather Waverly. “Baby girl…”

“Don’t Wynonna. I don’t need to be lectured. I’m a grown ass woman, I can do what I want or who I want to do.”

***

Waverly was laying on the couch at the homestead when she heard someone knock on the door. It had been a few days since incident at Shorty’s and she had been avoiding everyone, especially Wynonna and Nicole. 

Rolling off the couch, Waverly walked to the door. She was shocked to find Nicole standing there. 

“Hi.”

Shaking her head, Waverly was unable to form words. She had a bad feeling about what was going to happen next.

“I think we need to talk.”

“Ok. Want to come in?”

“No.” Nicole reached out and grabbed Waverly’s wrist and pulled her close. She must have seen the panic in Waverly’s eyes and she immediately let go and took a step back onto the porch. “That’s what I thought. You aren’t going to change your mind, are you?”

“Nicole…”

Holding up her hand, Nicole shook her head. “I know. You don’t want a soulmate, but sadly I do.” Nicole looked at her fingers. Waverly knew the fingerprints weren’t there as she could feel them burning on her own wrist.

“I wish it weren’t you. I wish you weren’t my soulmate.” Looking back at Waverly, Nicole pursed her lips. “I don’t want to see you anymore. Ok? If you see me, just look the other way. Ok?” 

“Ok.” Waverly whispered as tears formed in her eyes.

Turning, Nicole walked down the porch stairs, got in her car and drove off. Nicole left just like Waverly always knew she would. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouch. Sorry.


	10. Proof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you just have to be there to show someone you aren't going anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coach Shawnee said we could use a little happy and that it was ok for me to post early. Speaking of Coach Shawnee, thank you for your encouragement and support and talking me down when I think I've made a lovable character unlovable. 😊
> 
> Thank you all for reading and commenting and let's go Fight for Wynonna.

Waverly had never felt the kind of intense sadness like she had felt over the last week. Since Nicole had walked out the door. In her mind, it was what she wanted. She didn’t want her soulmate. She didn’t want Nicole, but oh how her heart burned at the thought that Nicole no longer wanted her. She knew it wasn’t fair, but Waverly’s life had never been fair and the concept was alluding as she thought of Nicole.   
  
There had been moments over the last week that she had almost caved and called Nicole. There had been moments when she wondered if she had been wrong. Maybe being connected to someone wasn’t so bad. Especially since her someone was as wonderful as Nicole. But then the fear would creep in and she knew if it felt THIS awful, she would not survive Nicole leaving her if they were soul bound. She shuttered at the thought.   
  
Hearing her sister, Waverly took off Nicole’s jacket, the one she had wrapped herself in every night since the night at Shorty’s and left the security of her room to seek the comfort of Wynonna. She found Wynonna roaming around the kitchen and mumbling to herself. “Whatcha doing Nonna?”  
  
“Planning a party”  
  
“A party?” Waverly asked. “Why?”  
  
“Because you need a party and I want a bonfire. I’ve already invited Dolls, Robin and Jeremy and I think you should invite Rosita.”  
  
“You mean Rosita and her soulmate, right? She’s not going to come and do that with me anymore.”  
  
“I know that.” Wynonna groaned. “Don’t say that kind of stuff to me. I don’t need to hear what someone’s been doing to you. I thought she was your friend too.”   
  
“She is.” Waverly agreed. “Ok. When’s this party?”  
  
“Tomorrow night. I’ll even supply the booze.”  
  
“What?” Waverly gasped in mock surprise. “Did you fall and hit your head.”  
  
“Ha ha. No. We’re celebrating.”  
  
Stopping, Waverly looked at her sister. “Are you engaged?”  
  
“God no. I mean don’t get me wrong, Dolls is my forever, but we don’t really need a piece of paper to prove that. I’m still wild and free, Baby girl. I don’t need to marry him to love him. You know?”  
  
“Yeah.” Waverly smiled. “I know.”

Pulling Waverly into a hug, Wynonna whispered. “You could love Nicole and still be wild and free too. She’d never clip your wings and she will always be there when you fly home. No matter what you think.”  
  
Waverly stepped out of her sisters embrace and wiped the tears that had rolled down her cheeks. “How can you be so sure? You know everyone leaves. Everyone has left us. Even you left and will probably leave again. You’ll follow Dolls now wherever he goes.”  
  
“Waves, I came back and I’m not going anywhere. Dolls may be my soulmate, but you are my sister. You are the love of my life and I will never leave you again. I promise.”  
  
Crumbling back into Wynonna’s arms, Waverly sobbed and let her sister comfort her. Wynonna rubbed small circles on Waverly’s back and told her over and over again that she was would never leave her again. As the tears racked her body, Waverly felt a little bit of the armor around her heart crack. If Wynonna wouldn’t leave her, maybe Nicole wouldn’t either. For the first time in her life, Waverly wondered what it would be like to kiss her soulmate. 

  
***  
  
True to her word, Wynonna gathered Waverly’s friends, including Rosita and John Henry Holliday, around the fire pit. When Waverly had called and asked Rosita to come and bring her soulmate, she jumped at the opportunity. She wanted Waverly to meet the man she loved. John Henry or as he liked to be called, Doc, was perfect for Rosita. The twinkle in his blue eyes matched the one in Rosita’s. It was obvious. They were made for each other.   
  
Looking around the fire pit, Waverly finally noticed that everyone there had their soulmate. Everyone but her. Robin and Jeremy laughing at each other’s lame jokes. Rosita and Doc unable to keep their hands off each other. Dolls smiling at Wynonna. A sight so rare and always meant only for her. The sight made Waverly happy and sad all at the same time. Happy for all the people she loved and sad because she didn’t believe she could ever allow herself to have what they all had found.   
  
“Hey Wynonna, do you think she’ll really go?” Interrupting Waverly’s thoughts, Robin asked. “Do you think she’ll take the job?”  
  
Waverly was confused by the question and equally confused by her sister’s reaction to it.   
  
Glaring at Robin, Wynonna quickly shook her head.  
  
“What are you talking about?” Waverly asked.  
  
“Oh.” Robin’s eyes rounded in obvious surprise. “Nothing. I’m not talking about anything. I’m going to go grab another beer. Anyone need anything?”  
  
Waverly knew he was lying and she would have none of it. “Sit down, Robin. Wynonna, who is leaving? What job?”  
  
Sighing, Wynonna sent another glare in Robin’s direction. “Haught Shot has an interview in the city. Someone she knew called and asked to consider taking a job there.”  
  
“Who is Hot Shot?” Rosita asked.   
  
Realizing everyone was watching her, Waverly cleared her throat. Nicole was really leaving. Sure she had said she didn’t want to see Waverly, but at least she was in the same city. There was always a chance Waverly might bump into her at Shorty’s or around town. “Nicole Haught is my soulmate.”  
  
“Oh Waverly!” Rosita exclaimed but then whispered. “Oh Waverly. Please don’t tell me you still don’t want to know your soulmate.”  
  
“Why would I have changed my mind? I was right. She’s leaving. Just like I always said she would.”  
  
“So, she doesn’t want a soulmate either?”  
  
Hearing the rest of the group mumble, Waverly frowned. “No. She...she believes in soulmates, but Rosita we always said...”  
  
“Waverly, I don’t care what we always said.” Rosita moved to sit next to Waverly. “We were wrong. I was wrong. Love doesn’t have to mean surrender and love doesn’t always leave. Sometimes, love means freedom and home and I bet your soulmate is wonderful Waverly because you are wonderful and you deserve to be happy.”  
  
Letting out a watery laugh, Waverly pulled Rosita into a hug. “I pushed her away.”  
  
“She’s just waiting for you, Baby girl. She’s always been waiting for you. That hasn’t changed.”  
  
“Haught huh?” Rosita wiggled her eyebrows. “Does she at least live up to her name.”  
  
Laughing, Waverly nodded. “So so hot.”  
  
“Alright then Waves. Don’t you think it’s time to go get your girl?”  
  
“Wynonna, is Nicole working tonight?”  
  
“Yeah, I think so, but you’ve been drinking, so I’m driving.”  
  
“Wait.” Waverly stopped. “You aren’t drinking?”  
  
Struggling to get out of her chair, Wynonna groaned. “No, but that’s a story for another day. Let’s roll. I’m sure I’ll have to pee by the time we get there.”  
  
When they arrived at the sheriff’s office, Waverly was a nervous wreck. What if she was making a mistake? What if Nicole still ended up taking the job and leaving? So many what ifs. As soon as Wynonna parked the old blue and white trunk, Waverly jumped out and marched inside the building. She knew if she stopped to think now, she wouldn’t go through with it.   
  
Nicole was sitting behind the front desk when Waverly walked into the room. Pushing passed the low swinging door, Waverly headed for Nedley’s office. Nicole followed behind her calling her name. “Waves, what are you doing?”   
  
Waverly took off her coat and threw it in the chair before she started closing all of the blinds. “Excuse me.” Shoving Nicole out of her way so she could close the door. “What is your problem?” Nicole asked. Standing on her tip toes, Waverly almost captured Nicole’s lips but then she froze. “Ugh!” She shoved Nicole to the couch, turned and grabbed her coat and walked out the office door.   
  
Pausing in the hallway at the sound of her sister’s voice, Waverly tried to catch her breath. “You ok there Haught stuff?” Waverly imagined that Nicole must look a little dazed and confused. “Yeah.” Waverly heard Nicole answer. “Waverly almost kissed me.”  
  
“Almost?” Wynonna asked. “Aw hell. I thought...”  
  
“What’s going on, Wynonna? Was this a joke or something?”  
  
Cringing, Waverly knew she should go back and talk to Nicole, but she couldn’t. Not now.  
  
“Look Nicole, you scare Waverly.”  
  
“I scare her?”  
  
“Yes. She’s afraid to love you. She’s afraid if she does love you, you’ll leave her.”  
  
“I would never.”   
  
“But you almost did once by dying and now you’re thinking about taking this job.”  
  
“Oh.” There was a pause and Waverly wondered if they had moved further into the office then Nicole started speaking again. “I’m just trying to give Waverly what she wants.”  
  
Waverly was leaning against the wall listening. She whispered. “You aren’t.”   
  
“You aren’t,” Wynonna said. “Maybe you should...”  
  
Deciding that she shouldn’t be listening in on the friends and afraid that Nicole might walk into the hall, Waverly pushed away from the wall and went to wait outside for her sister. Embarrassed by her behavior and scared. She didn’t know if she could kiss Nicole. It had been a mistake to come here.  
  
When Wynonna slid into the truck, she sighed. “It’s ok Baby girl. You’ll be ready whenever you’re ready.”  
  
“What if I’m never ready?”  
  
“Then you’ll never be ready and I’ll still love you and you’ll have more time to help me take care of this kid I’m going to have.”  
  
Smiling, Waverly grabbed her sister’s hand. “I’m going to be an aunt.”  
  
“A damn good one too.”  
  
“Was Nicole ok?”  
  
“Nicole’s going to be a damn good aunt too.”   
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
***  
  
Waverly was sitting in the couch with her head cradled in her hands. It had been extremely long and difficult day. She had been assisting Crouderman when they were called to operate on a young lady that had been involved in a terrible automobile accident. They had tried, but the outcome had not been as they had hoped. It was very possible that the girl would never have the use of her legs again. Waverly was devastated.   
  
“Dr. Earp?” A nurse that had been in the operating room called her name. “Someone’s waiting to see you. In the waiting room.”  
  
“Ok. Thank you.” Waverly had already talked to the parents but maybe they had more questions. She stood up and slowly walked out looking for the family she had already memorized. Instead, she found Nicole standing in the nearly empty room.   
  
“Hi.” Nicole smiled. Waverly had never really thought about the dimples that graced Nicole’s face. Focused on not looking at her lips, she had missed so many nuances of the beautiful women. She wondered about the scar that was on the side of her face. She had never even noticed the small mole below her left eye. So many intricate things she had failed to notice about Nicole.   
  
“Hey. Everything ok?” Waverly asked. She had to admit she was a little unsettled by the Nicole’s appearance.   
  
“Oh yeah.” Nicole rubbed the back of her neck with her hand. “I worked that car accident scene today and heard about the girl and that you were one of her surgeons. I...well..I just wanted to see if you were ok.”  
  
Biting her lip to try to stop the tears she knew would come, for the gesture and for the young lady, Waverly shook her head no. “Not the best day.”  
  
“Are you off now?”  
  
Still sniffling, Waverly tried to smile. “Yes.”  
  
“Would you like to go get some dinner?”  
  
“I would like that.” Waverly answered. “Are you sure?”  
  
“Yes. I would very much like to have dinner with you tonight.”   
  
“Ok. Let me grab my things.”  
  
“I’ll be right here when you’re ready.”  
  
Grabbing her things, Waverly found Nicole in the exact same spot as she left her. Waverly was sure Nicole hadn’t moved at all.   
  
“Ready to go?” Smiling, Nicole offered Waverly her arm.   
  
Sliding her hand through the offered arm, Waverly took a small breath. “Thank you.”  
  
“I thought we could go to that Chinese place near Shorty’s. If that’s ok with you. I know you’re vegan and I hear they have good soup. Sound ok?”  
  
“Sounds perfect.”  
  
As they settled into the booth at the restaurant, Waverly realized that she didn’t know that much about Nicole. She knew about her family and she knew she was a good person, but she didn’t know the little things and she wanted to know them all. “What’s your favorite kind of food?”  
  
“I’m going to have to say Mexican, but that could be because of the margaritas.” Laughing, Nicole’s eyes twinkled with mischief. “But don’t tell Wynonna. She thinks I only drink beer and whiskey. What about you?”  
  
“Your secret’s safe with me and I like Mexican too, but I’ve found that cooking is easier when you’re vegan. I thought I saw you running through the park the other day. Do you work out?” Waverly was storing away all of the tidbits she was gathering.   
  
“Yeah.” Nicole nodded as she swallowed the bite of food she had just taken. “I played basketball in high school and college, so I’ve always been in pretty good shape. Do you?”  
  
“Yoga. I like to do yoga and on the rare occasion I like to run. Maybe I could go on a run with you sometime.”  
  
“I’d like that.”   
  
Finally, working up the nerve to ask the question that had resided in the back or her mind, Waverly swirled water around in her glass. “How did the interview go?”  
  
“Good. I guess.” Nicole shrugged. “They offered me the job, but it’s not like I was ever going to take it.”  
  
“You weren’t?”  
  
“No.” Nicole shook her head seemingly confused. “Why would I leave Purgatory?”   
  
Waverly started listing off things in her head, the first being its Purgatory and second being the way she had treated Nicole. “Why would you stay?”  
  
“Well,” Nicole’s pulled her eyebrows in and bit the corner of her button lip. “Everything I want is here. I like my job. Nedley is here. Don’t tell her, but I kind of love Wynonna and well there are a few other good things that keep me here too.”  
  
“Cleo?” Ok, Waverly had two questions that had been residing in the back of her mind.   
  
“Oh gosh no.” Nicole snorted. “That girl is straight up crazy.”   
  
Once those things had been settled in Waverly’s mind, the rest of the evening flowed in easy conversation and when it was time to go back to her car, Waverly felt lighter than she had since she had moved home. When they pulled up next to her Jeep, Waverly leaned her head against the headrest of the old squad car and turned to look at Nicole. “Thank you for tonight.”  
  
Reaching out, Nicole touched the covered part of Waverly’s arm and even though there would be no fingerprints there, Waverly could still feel the warmth seeping through her coat. “I’m sure you did all you could do today. If you ever need to talk after a rough day, I’m here for you.”  
  
“Thank you, Nicole. I’ll see you soon?”  
  
“Absolutely.” Nicole smiled and the dimples Waverly had now come to love appeared on her lovely face. “Good night, Waverly.”  
  
  
***  
  
“Crappity crap crap!” Waverly kicked the Jeep’s flat tire. It had been another long day at work and the last thing she needed was to be stranded on the side of the road with a flat tire. “Answer Wynonna. Please.” Hearing the familiar voicemail, Waverly leaned her head against the Jeep. “Wy. I have a flat and you didn’t give me my jack back from when you borrowed it months ago! Call me.”  
  
“Hearing the gravel crunch and the purr of a car engine, Waverly turned her head hoping someone was coming to her rescue. “Nicole.” Waverly exhaled and watched as Nicole exited her car and place the white Stetson on her head. Damn.   
  
“You ok?” Concern laced Nicole’s voice as she approached.   
  
“Yeah. Flat tire and Wynonna stole my jack.” Holding up her phone, Waverly frowned. “And she won’t answer her phone.”  
  
“She’s on a case. Do you want me to change it for you or I could loan you my jack?”  
  
Waverly liked the fact that Nicole acknowledged she was capable of changing the tire, but she was far more interested in watching the redhead change it than doing it herself. As long as she didn’t hurt herself. “Are you sure you should be changing a tire? You were shot a few weeks ago.”  
  
“I’m fine. I had an amazing surgeon, and I was cleared for duty yesterday. I think I can handle it.”  
  
“Ok.” Waverly agreed. “If you don’t mind, I’m sure you’d be more proficient changing it than me, but if anything feels weird, stop.”   
  
Pulling off her jacket and tilting the Stetson back, Nicole quickly went to work. Waverly was able to keep herself from drooling as she watched Nicole bend over to tighten the lug nuts, but only barely. The navy cargo pants helped display Nicole’s firm butt all causing Waverly to wonder how it would feel to run her hands over it.   
  
When Nicole looked up and caught her staring, she gave Waverly a knowing smile as she dusted off her hands. “Alright. All done.”   
  
“Thank you.” Waverly blushed and looked at her feet. “I’m glad you were driving by.”  
  
“You’re welcome. Glad I could be here to help.”  
  
“Do you want to grab some dinner?”  
  
Checking the time on her watched, Nicole grimaced. “I would love to have dinner with you, but I have a couple more hours on my shift.”  
  
“That’s ok.” Waverly felt disappointment wash over her but tried to cover it with a small smile. “Some other time?”  
  
“Well, I was going to ask if you minded it being a quick one, but if you’d...”  
  
“No!” Waverly interrupted. “Quick is fine. Shorty’s?”  
  
Smiling, Nicole nodded. “Sounds good. I’ll follow you there to make sure you don’t have any issues with that tire.”  
  
Nicole moved around the Jeep and held the door open for Waverly. She placed her hand on the small of Waverly’s back as she assisted her into the vehicle. It was a simple touch, but the warmth from it spread throughout Waverly’s body and it wasn’t because she could feel Nicole’s fingerprints, because she couldn’t. It was all because she could feel Nicole’s presence.   
  
“See you at Shorty’s?” Waverly asked.   
  
“Yep. I’ll be right behind you.”

  
***  
  
“Wynonna!” Waverly yelled over the phone. “The shower has no water and you’re always away working or whatever you and Dolls are doing.”  
  
“Waves.” Wynonna grumbled. “Just call Haught. She’ll come and help you.”  
  
“I’m always having to depend on Nicole these days because you’re never here.”  
  
“Is that so bad?” Wynonna asked. “Letting Nicole be there?”  
  
“No.” Waverly huffed.   
  
“Gotta go Baby girl. Time to grab the bad guy. Call Haughty Toddy.”  
  
Ending the call, Waverly scrolled through her contacts. It was Saturday and she knew Nicole was off today. They had discussed it the day before when Nicole had brought her lunch. After Waverly mentioned the hospital cafeteria didn’t have enough vegan options, Nicole had brought her lunch a few times. Sometimes she would stay and talk and sometimes, when Waverly was busy, she would leave her lunch with a sweet note. Waverly had kept all of the notes.   
  
Nicole had been around a lot lately and while Waverly had enjoyed their time together, she still had some reservations. It wasn’t that Nicole was being anything other than a friend because she wasn’t. She hadn’t talked about soulmates and on the rare occasion their fingers brushed along bare skin, they both acted like nothing happened. And maybe that was Waverly’s problem. She had come to care about Nicole. Nicole who was always there when she needed her and when she simply wanted her around. Waverly knew if Nicole wasn’t her soulmate, she would definitely be interested in her. She shook her head at that thought and hit the call button.   
  
“Waverly.” Nicole answered. “Everything ok?”  
  
Smiling at the greeting, Waverly chuckled. “Well...there’s no water in my shower and Wynonna is...”  
  
“On a case. Be there in 30.”   
  
Picturing Nicole standing at her door wearing a tool belt, spurred Waverly to change into something a little more than sweats and T-shirt. She combed her fingers through her long brown hair as she examined her chosen attire. The tight jeans and low-cut shirt might be a little much for a Saturday morning date. Date? Waverly pulled off the shirt and threw on something a little more appropriate. She couldn’t believe how nervous she felt. She actually felt like this was a date. She hadn’t felt this way when they went to dinner or during any of their lunches.   
  
The knock on the door brought Waverly out of her thoughts. Running down the stairs, Waverly took a deep breath before she opened the door. Sadly, Nicole wasn’t wearing a tool belt, but she still looked good in ripped jeans and a Purgatory Sheriff Department hoodie. Waverly thought she might need to add the hoodie to her growing collection of Nicole’s things. She hadn’t returned the jacket and wasn’t planning on it. 

  
Holding up her hands, Nicole displayed two cups. “Thought you could use some tea.”  
  
“Thank you.” Taking the tea, Waverly opened the door. “And thank you for coming to my rescue. Again.”  
  
“I don’t think you really need rescuing, but...” Nicole wrinkled her nose. “But you do need a shower.”  
  
Laughing, Waverly shoved Nicole’s shoulder. “Ha ha. You’re so funny. I happen to know that I smell fabulous.”  
  
Nicole looked down at the floor. “Like sunshine as always.”  
  
Waverly couldn’t help but smile at the comment. Reaching out, she brushed her fingers down Nicole’s arm and linked their fingers together. It felt different this time. It still tingled and she could still feel the warmth from each of Nicole’s fingerprints, but she didn’t feel scared. Not this time. This time it felt like home.   
  
Dragging Nicole up the stairs, Waverly giggled. “Sunshine, huh? Well, you better get my shower working. I definitely want to continue to smell like sunshine.”  
  
“Go head. Make fun of me. I thought maybe at least one Earp sister might be nice to me.”  
  
When they reached the bathroom, Waverly unlinked their hands and then patted Nicole’s face leaving fingerprints along her cheeks. “You’re right. I should be nice to you. Sorry about that Haught Potato.”   
  
Nicole’s eyes widened in mock shock and then she ran a single finger down the center of Waverly’s face leaving a mark from her forehead to her chins. “Wynonna’s puns are so much punnier.”   
  
“I can’t believe you just did that! You’re in so much trouble.”   
  
Holding up in hands in surrender, Nicole bit her lip to keep from laughing. “Guess I better fix your shower then. Can’t you look like a skunk and smell like one too.”  
  
Waverly huffed but she was loving every minute of it. She loved playful Nicole. She loved that Nicole would drop whatever she was doing to come and help her. She loved that Nicole sang out of tune while she was looking at the shower. She loved that her fingerprints were brightly displayed on Nicole’s cheek. But mostly, she loved that Nicole was here.   
  
Nicole pulled off her hoodie and laid it on the sink. Quickly grabbing it and pulling it on, Waverly grinned at Nicole’s narrowed eyes.   
  
“I’m not getting that back, am I?”  
  
“Why do you need it? You’re wearing a perfectly good T-shirt.”  
  
“Uh huh.” Nicole replied as she stepped into the shower and began to work. “It looks better on you anyway.”  
  
Watching Nicole, Waverly started thinking about what it would be like to date Nicole. Could she date Nicole without kissing her? Well, that sounded crazy. She wanted to kiss Nicole. She wanted to feel Nicole’s hands on her body. She wanted to feel Nicole’s whole body against her own. She wanted Nicole to claim her. To make her come undone. The thought made her shiver. There was no doubt that she absolutely desired Nicole, but Waverly knew she wanted even more than just Nicole’s body.  
  
Waverly wanted it all. She wanted to spend evenings telling each other about their days. She wanted to hear Nicole laugh at her silly jokes. She wanted to listen to Wynonna and Nicole bicker around the breakfast table. She wanted to watch as Nicole chased their niece or nephew around the house and then maybe one day watch as she chased their own child.   
  
As Waverly stood there lost in her own thoughts, the shower suddenly busted free soaking Nicole until she was able to reach down and turn it off. “Aw geez. Perfect.”  
  
Chucking, Waverly leaned against the wall. “I didn’t know I was going to get to watch a wet T-shirt competition when I called and asked for your help.”   
  
Nicole rolled her eyes.  
  
“Are you ok?” Waverly asked as she moved away from the wall and took a step closer.   
  
“Yeah. That was crazy. God. I’m soaking wet.” Pointing toward a towel, Nicole shook her head. “Would you mind?”

“Sure.” Waverly grabbed a towel and moved to stand right outside the shower. “Here. Let me help.”  
  
Taking the towel, Waverly wiped the water off Nicole’s face and then she ran her fingers through soft red hair and then along her jaw. As she looked into Nicole’s eyes, she knew she didn’t need to be afraid. She didn’t see someone who wanted to use her or change her. She didn’t see someone who was going to leave her. All she saw in the beautiful brown eyes that were watching her was love. “Nicole Haught. I’m going to kiss you now.”  
  
As Waverly stood on her toes, Nicole leaned back and took a deep breath. “Ok..Wa...Wa..Waverly wait. Are you sure?”  
  
“Yeah. I mean...” But instead of finishing her thought, she pulled Nicole down into a gentle kiss. There were no fireworks or music playing in the background. There was no urgency or demand. It was simple and sweet and to Waverly, it felt like she was finally home. It felt like Nicole’s heart was telling her heart I’m here and I stay. Forever.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be the end of my little fic, but my editor, Sophie said no. So, one more chapter to go. Thank you Sophie for all that you do! 
> 
> After reading all your comments, I wondered if this chapter would make up for all the angst. I hope it did.


	11. How Many Ways Can You Say Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the end of my little story. Thank you for all of your kudos and your comments. I have really enjoyed reading all the comments. I hope this little epilogue makes up for some of the angst. 
> 
> Thank you to my coach, Shawnee. The tattoo idea was all hers. You may know her better as @Shawnado5. If you haven't, you should check out her epic Christmas light show on Twitter and her fic writing on here. 
> 
> Thank you to my editor, Sophie.
> 
> If you ever want to holler at me, you can find me on Twitter @outsidemynorm15.

“Nicole. Are you sure?” Waverly asked as she looked over at Nicole. “We don’t have to do this.”

“Yes, but I’m not getting it on my neck.”

“It was the first place I touched you.” Waverly wiggled her eyebrows. “It’d be kind of romantic.” 

Leaning away, Nicole looked skeptically at Waverly. “You really want me to get your fingerprint tattooed on my neck?”

It has been six months since their true love first kiss moment in the shower. It hadn’t been an easy six months, but it still had been perfect. There had been days when Waverly would need to open her wings and fly to escape the concerns that still lingered in her mind. Days when she needed to be only Waverly and not someone’s soulmate. Not someone’s everything.

Still, on those days, when her wings had been stretched and she needed to feel the security of Nicole’s promises, Waverly would fly home to open arms and a warm smile. Nicole would be exactly where she said would be waiting. She would pull Waverly into her arms; she would always whisper “I’m here and I stay”.

Pushing Nicole back on the bed, Waverly straddled her. Both still bare from their recent explorations; Waverly ran a finger long Nicole’s neck. “I don’t know. I think my fingerprint would look good right there.” Waverly moved to place a kiss at Nicole’s pulse point before gently nipping and then pulling pale skin between her teeth.

“Waves.” Nicole groaned. “Nedley doesn’t like what you’re doing to my neck right now. I’m pretty sure he’d have a fit if I had a neck tattoo. You could have checked my pulse on my wrist and there wouldn’t be an issue.”

Sitting up, Waverly ran her finger along the mark she has just made and then down Nicole’s chest finally placing her hand over Nicole’s beating heart. “I was a little more worried about saving your life than where I would check your pulse.”

In a strange turn of events, Waverly had actually missed the fingerprints that she once despised so much. She missed the way Nicole’s prints would linger on her arm. She even missed the ability to leave her own fingerprints along Nicole’s skin. She wished now that she had left even more before that first kiss. 

They had talked, as they always do, and decided to have the other’s fingerprint tattoo somewhere on their body. Waverly wanted hers where Nicole had touched her the first time, so many years ago. In a few hours, she would have Nicole’s beautiful and perfect fingerprint on the inside of her forearm. Nicole, however, knew that she would never be allowed to have a tattoo on her neck. Not under Nedley’s watch and while Waverly loved to tease her about it, she wouldn’t want Nicole’s eloquent and lovely necked marked with her own fingerprint. Ok, maybe she would like it a little. It would be a reminder to anyone who saw it, that Nicole belonged to her.

Wrapping her arms around Waverly’s exposed back, Nicole moved her hands ups and pulled Waverly down into a kiss. Waverly ran her fingers through Nicole’s hair and pulled her deeper into the kiss as she rolled her hips. When she pulled away to catch her breath, Waverly bit down on Nicole’s bottom lip and pulled it ever so gently as she leaned back.

“You know...” Waverly’s hands started to wander down Nicole’s chest. “Since your tattoo can’t be where I first touched you, I think, I’m going to have to do a little research.” Waverly moved her lips down Nicole’s neck and sucked once more along her claiming bite. “I’m going to have to check every inch of you, to see where my fingerprint will look the best.”

Grabbing Waverly’s hips, Nicole pulled her down as she raised her hips. Both moaning into the sweet friction. While this part of their life, the naked and intense moments between the couple, had been glorious and powerful, it was the quiet moments that Waverly loved the most. She loved the times she would sit on the couch reading a book with Nicole’s head in her lap as she napped. It was when she would watch Nicole carefully cradle their newborn niece, Alice, and sing some unknown lullaby to her, lovely and out of tune. It was every time that Nicole would reach out and grab her hand. It was everything.

“I think I know where you should put my fingerprint.” Waverly said as she pulled away from leaving a mark along Nicole’s inner thigh. She examined the trail of little bites she had made as she worked her way down between Nicole’s thighs. Smiling at her handiwork, Waverly rubbed the purplish mark she had left near Nicole’s hipbone. 

“I am not getting a tattoo down there.” Nicole shook her head. “Nope. No way.”

“No silly.” Waverly ran her finger along the scar that was now white and raised and always a reminder of what she almost lost in more ways than one. “Right here. It’s probably the second place I touched you and maybe the most important place.”

Taking Waverly’s hand and bringing it to her lips, Nicole smiled. “I think that’s a great idea. You saved my life.”

Waverly pulled Nicole up so that they were chest to chest, and she pulled her tight into her body and whispered. “Maybe so, but you gave me life. I love you. I’m so glad you are my soulmate.”

“I love you too.” Nicole pledged. “Incessantly.” 

***

“Nicole?” Waverly was laying on her side, running her finger along Nicole’s tattoo. It had been a year since they had their fingerprints forever tattooed on each other’s bodies and Waverly loved to trace Nicole’s marked skin. 

They had decided to celebrate their first year together with a trip to the beach and Waverly was currently enjoying the view. That view being Nicole in a black bikini swimsuit. The ocean was nice too. 

“Hmmm.” Nicole mumbled as she grabbed Waverly’s hand and pulled it to her lips for a gentle kiss. 

“I love you.”

Rolling on her side so she could face Waverly, Nicole smiled. “I love you too, baby.”

Over the last six months, it had become easier for Waverly to love freely and without restraint. She knew she was lucky, blessed even, that Nicole was her soulmate. Nicole, so patient and loyal, had stayed even when Waverly had done everything in her power to push the woman away. Over the last six months, Waverly had taken every opportunity to show Nicole that she was loved and appreciated.

“Nicole.”

“What’s on your mind?” Nicole said as she rubbed Waverly furrowed brow.

Smiling, Waverly shook her head. Nicole knew her so well. It was like she could read her thoughts. It was as if their hearts spoke only a language that each other could hear. A language that Waverly only wanted to speak with Nicole.

“I want to marry you.”

‘Waverly.” Nicole sat up and encouraged Waverly to do the same. “We don’t have to get married. I know you love me. You prove it to me every day. I know you never wanted to get married. It’s ok. I’m happy just being us.”

Placing her finger along perfect lips, Waverly stopped Nicole from saying what the run side of her wanted to hear. “I want to marry you. I want the ceremony with our family and friends. I want to have our children. I want to make you breakfast every morning and curl up next to you every night. I want happily ever after. With you.”

“Well, I did have something planned.”

“You did?” 

Nicole reached for Waverly’s hands and even though the fingerprints no longer appeared, Waverly could still feel the electricity with every touch. It still always felt like home. 

“Waverly Earp...”

“No. Let me.” Waverly said as she moved to one knee while still clinging to Nicole’s hand. “Nicole Haught. I treated you like shit and yet you never truly gave up on me. You are the sun to my moon. You are my hope when I feel hopeless. You are my everything and even if you weren’t my soulmate, I would want to spend the rest of my life loving you. Will you marry me?”

Nodding her head, Nicole gave a watery chuckle. “Yes. Yes, I will marry you.”

Leaning in for a kiss, Waverly couldn’t help by smile as captured Nicole’s lips. “I love you. I’m glad you’re going to be my wife.” 

“I love you too.” Nicole pledged. “Persistently”

***

“Nicole.” Taking her left hand from the bouquet of sunflowers, Waverly slipped it under Nicole’s grey jacket and placed it over the tattoo of her own fingerprint. “You are the love of my life. I wake up loving you more and more every day and if I have a billion mornings of waking up next to you, loving you more every day, it will never compare to the love that you have given me. You are my home. My tether. My calm. There is no place I would rather be than by your side for the rest of my life.”

It had been two years since their soul kiss. Two perfect and wonderful years. Waverly wanted to marry Nicole the day she proposed, but she had resisted and chose the second anniversary of their kiss. It was after all, the first day that Waverly truly began to live. 

“Alright Haught Pocket, do you have any mumbojumbo to say to Waverly?” 

Shaking her head, Waverly wondered why they had decided to ask Wynonna to officiate. Oh yeah. They had asked one drunken night around the fire pit. When Wynonna lit up like a Christmas tree and said things like honor and privilege, they were afraid to take it back in fear she would shoot them or something. 

“Waverly.” Nicole’s soft voice always did things to Waverly and this time was no different. The gentle tone brought her back to this moment. The moment she had feared all her life but now craved. She wanted to say I do. I do marry you. I do love you. I do choose you...forever. “While it may have not been easy in the beginning, every moment, all the angst and fear of never having you love me, was worth being here with you now. You are my angel; my love and I promise that I will never leave you.”

“It’s about time. Waverly Earp, do you...”

“I do.” Waverly interrupted. 

“Dang girl.” Wynonna chucked. “A little thirsty?” 

“Wynonna!”

“Geez. Ok Baby girl. Don’t get your panties in a twist.” Wynonna cleared her throat. “Nicole Haught, do you...”

“I do.”

Huffing, Wynonna shook her head. “Then by the power that is invested in me blah blah I now pronounced you married. Kiss each other already and gross us all out.”

Taking the hand from underneath, Nicole’s jacket, Waverly ran her fingers through Nicole’s hair and pulled her in for a kiss. She leaned into Nicole’s tall frame and continued to kiss her until she heard Wynonna gagging. It was perfect.

Returning her hand to Nicole’s side, Waverly smiled a crescent moon eyed smile. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Nicole vowed. “Incessantly.”

***

“Nicole!” Waverly was rocking the perfect redheaded baby in her arms but could feel herself getting sleepy. It had been three years since the soul kiss and Waverly wasn’t sure her life could be any more perfect. Wesley Ray Haught was nine weeks old and had proven to her that her heart was capable of more love than she had ever imagined. There was a time, she was scared to love or to be loved, but now, her heart beat wild and free with an uncontainable kind of love for her wife and son. The same kind of uncontainable kind of love she felt in return. 

Walking into the nursery, Nicole smiled and held out her arms to reach for the baby. “Why don’t you let me take this little one and you go take a nap. Now that you’re going back at work, I think you may need to schedule some mommy nap time and me and Wes can cuddle.”

“I have a better idea.” Instead of handing the baby to Nicole, Waverly walked to the crib, laid the sleeping baby down and turned on the monitor. “Why don’t you come and have nap time with me while Wes sleeps. I could use some cuddling myself.” 

“I think that sounds like a brilliant idea.” Nicole pulled Waverly into her arms. “You know I married you for your brains.”

“No, you didn’t.” Waverly snorted. “You married me because Wynonna would have shot you otherwise.”

Laughing, Nicole laced their fingers together and started pulling Waverly toward their bedroom. “That is not true at all. I totally married you for your body.”

Waverly huffed and pulled away from her wife. She started jogging toward the bedroom. “Well, if you hurry up, maybe you can see it for five minutes before Wes wakes up.”

Nicole quickly caught up to Waverly and swept her up into strong arms. Once they reach the sanctity of their room, Waverly pulled Nicole’s t-shirt over her head and placed her finger over her tattooed one. Nicole reached for Waverly’s arm and placed her finger over her tattooed print. 

The tattoo touch was something they started when they learned they were expecting. Waverly had made Nicole promise they would do this every day. A simple reminder than no matter how busy their lives become or how many other loves they brought into their world, it all started with the two of them. Unwanted but now cherished above all others. Soulmates. 

“I’m so glad I’m yours.” Waverly breathed. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Nicole promised. “Forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they lived happily after. Forever.


End file.
